The Phantom and the Jedi
by chadtayor020
Summary: Challenge fic for t-rex989. Jedi Knight Jof Favrem made a narrow escape from the Galactic Empire that ended with her crash landing in Amity Park. There she is rescued by Jazz and Danny Fenton. But the Empire is relentless, and its agents ruthless. Even with the power of the Force on their side will Danny and Jazz be able to protect planet Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom and the Jedi**

**Chapter 1**

**_In a Galaxy Far, Far Away_**

Jof Favrem's ship shook as it was hit by yet another round of laser fire. The Twi'lek Jedi's lekku shook in despair at the groan of her customized Delta-7 starfighter; it wasn't as maneuverable as the newer Delta-7B or Eta 2 Actis interceptor, but the modifications to the shields she made had kept it running so far. Just in time she sensed another round of laser fire from the giant Imperial ship pursuing her. It was an unnatural pyramid like ship that she had heard was called an Imperial-1 Star Destroyer. She quickly flew down, hoping that her smaller and more maneuverable ship would be fast enough to dodge the lasers on the belly of the Star Destroyer.

Her R-450 unit squealed at the sudden maneuver and a stream of slower beeps then followed. "You found a hyperspace ring? Where?" Jof's radar showed a small white blip 300 meters to her right. It also showed twelve TIE-fighters were released from the Star Destroyer and heading right for her. Jof watched on her radar as they closed in on her, but did not rely on her eyes as she allowed the Force to control her actions, allowing her to narrowly dodge their fire and return it, shooting down three of the fighters as she headed for the hyperspace ring. She then heard R-450 squeal in what could only be described as pain when a TIE fighter, different from the others, managed to hit him. "R-4!" Jof screamed as the strange TIE fighter scored three hits on her left flank.

The attacking TIE fighter had a red cockpit and its side wings were rounder than the others. She sensed a dark presence on board it as she dodged it's follow up blasts and counterattacked. _You, _she thought as she saw five ordinary TIE fighters heading for her. _Just give me more time! _Jof hoped as she shifted all power to her boosters, flying right at the hyperspace ring. She slowed down as she reached it; taking two more hits, and saw one of her booster engines was failing. Jof let the Force guide her hands as she went into hyperspace, praying for a miracle…

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

Jasmine Fenton, most called her Jazz, was driving her 'new' car around, making sure that it would hold together like she needed it to. It was a 1980 dark green full sized Ford LTD. The old man that sold it to her admitted that the air bags needed to be replaced and the radio didn't work, but so far everything else ran like a dream. The old owner even modified it to get ten more miles to the gallon than it could originally do. So far it was running like a dream. Jazz's phone went off and she set it to speaker. "Hello?" "So, how's that rustbucket you bought working for you? About to blow up any second?" her younger brother, Danny's, voice said. "No, aside from the lack of a radio this old car is working like a dream, how's the patrol going?" Jazz said.

"Looks like a nice quiet night," Danny said, "Where are you?" "I'm near the South Exit," Jazz said, then saw a bright streak of light fall from the sky, and crash dozens of miles away from the road. "HOLY CHRISTMAS!" Jazz yelled as she slammed on her brakes. "Jazz? Jazz! What happened!?" Danny yelled. Jazz picked up her phone and said, "Danny did you see that meteor?!" "Yeah, did it land near you?" Danny asked. "No, but I'm not that far away. I think its 24, 25 miles South East from where I am," Jazz said, then had a…feeling…that she should go see the meteor. It wasn't the first time that her feelings had led her to the truth, as much as she tried to be scientific about everything, sometimes she 'went with her gut', like her Dad always said. "I'm going to go check it out," Jazz said, then hung up.

It was a bumpy ride, but after a half hour Jazz made it to the crash site. It wasn't a meteor. Jazz immediately called Danny, "Danny, get over here now, I need your help, that wasn't a meteor." "What is it?" Danny asked. "I think it's a spaceship," Jazz said, then heard a moan. "Someone's hurt, get over here as fast as you can!" Jazz ordered, "I'm on my way," Danny told her. Jazz followed the noise and immediately saw the pilot of the space ship, it wasn't human. Lying on the ground was what looked like a green skinned woman with two long fleshy…tails coming out of her head, wearing torn and bloody robes and clutching onto a bag and a metal cylinder.

"Hello?" Jazz called out, and the alien woman's head turned towards her. "Help…me," the alien woman said in a strange accent that sounded like…French? "Wait here, I have a medical pack," Jazz said, and ran back to her car. She opened the trunk and got out her emergency medical pack, she had learned to always have one on hand for Danny on not so quiet nights. She ran back to the alien woman and got a closer look at her injuries. One of her legs was broken, the woman's head was bleeding, and she saw blood was coming from under her shirt, somewhere at her abdomen.

"I have…medical supplies, in the bag," the alien woman told her. Jazz opened the bag and saw things she didn't recognize in various tubes. "Blue one…patch, for my stomach," the alien woman said. Jazz pulled out a blue tube and pulled out a patch. The alien woman struggled to open her robes and show her abdominal injury. Jazz put the patch on the wound then asked, "Do you have any more?" The alien woman shook her head, and lost consciousness. "Okay Jazz, you can do this," Jazz said as she got her bandages out and wrapped them around the alien woman's head. "Jazz?" she heard Danny say behind her.

"Danny, I need your help, she's wounded," she said, and Danny just stared at the alien woman. "Danny!" Jazz yelled, "I need your help!" Danny snapped out of it and said, "Right! What do you need?" "I put some of her medicine on a wound on her stomach and wrapped up her head, but her right leg is broken, from the crash of her…spaceship. I need a splint," Jazz told him, then looked around. "Take those pieces of metal over there and straighten them out, maybe blunt them a little with your ghost ray," Jazz said, pointing to two strips of metal a few feet from him. Danny picked them up and bent them until they were reasonably straight then used his ghost ray from his eyes to melt the sharp edges, and ice ray to cool them.

While he was doing this Jazz yanked the boot off the alien woman's foot and cut open the pants she had on beneath her robes to get to her thigh. "Done," Danny told her. "Alright, I need you to put them on either side of her leg and hold them there," Jazz ordered. Danny did as he was told, then Jazz said, "Tighter!" Danny put the metal strips closer and Jazz wrapped the bandages around the alien woman's wounded thigh. "Carry her to my car Danny, we got to get her out of here," Jazz told her brother as she grabbed the alien woman's bag and metal cylinder and put it in the bag. Danny put her in the back seat of Jazz's car and asked, "What are we gonna do now?" "I don't know," was all Jazz could say as she drove away from the crash site.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_A Galaxy Far, Far Away_**

The red TIE fighter entered the Star Destroyer's docking bay and no sooner than it was parked did its top hatch open and a man in a bright red pilot uniform jumped out, landing with a loud BONG as his boots hit the ground. The pilot tore off his helmet and yelled, "Find her jump coordinates and go after her!" He was a tall, pale human male with a bald head and green eyes and a body that was thin, like a runner's. "We started doing so as soon as the Jedi made the jump to hyperspace Lord Thal, however she did not go on any known route, it's as if she made a blind jump," the shorter and stouter Captain of the Star Destroyer said as he followed his superior through the halls. Lord Thal thought about that then said, "Keep trying anyway, a Jedi isn't dead until we see the body."

"But my Lord, a blind jump is the riskiest thing one can do! She could have died a thousand different ways!" the Captain said. Lord Thal spun around and grabbed the Captain by the front of his shirt and lifted him one armed above his head. He then slowly said, "A Jedi isn't dead until we see the body. Find her, Stal, or you will test your little theory personally." Lord Thal dropped the wide eyed Captain Stal and watched him speedily walk away to his station. "Lord Thal," a junior officer said as he walked up to him. "What?" Lord Thal asked. "Lord Vader has demanded to speak with you," the junior officer nervously said. Lord Thal grits his teeth and said, "Patch him through to my private chambers," he then ran to his private chambers. He opened the door and went in to a bare room with a bed, a black closet, a desk with three deactivated lightsabers on it, and the handle to a long lightsaber pike hanging on the wall, as well as a large holographic display in the middle of the room.

Lord Thal activated the holographic display to display a life sized image of his Lord, Darth Vader. "Kandall Thal, report," the Dark Lord of the Sith's bass voice sounded. Thal swallowed nervously as he said, "My Lord, I managed to locate her, but she escaped my troops on Nar Shaddaa. I gave chase of course, and heavily damaged her ship, but before I could kill her she found a hyperspace ring and escaped to I know not where." Darth Vader nodded his head and the eyes on his helmet seemed to stare into Thal's soul as he said, "That is not what I wanted to hear, Thal. Jof Favrem is too great a threat to the Empire for her to live. Perhaps I should come and…assist you."

"Th-that will be unnecessary my Lord, I am already well on my way to tracking her down, and with her ship so heavily damaged she may very well be dead already," Thal nervously said, he still had scars on his back from the last time his Lord had 'assisted' him that no amount of bacta could heal. "I will believe that she is dead when you present her head to me. Kill her, Thal, I will not tolerate another failure," Darth Vader said as the transmission ended, and Thal's throat tightened. He began to wonder if he would die before the feeling in his throat loosened and he inhaled. He got up and changed into his red armor and cloak, then walked to the bridge of the Star Destroyer.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

Vlad Plasmius looked at the twisted heap of metal on the ground with a large smile on his green face. "An extraterrestrial space craft," he said as he took a closer look, "I wonder what goodies are in you for me to use." Plasmius made multiple copies of himself that lifted up the space ship and the pieces that had scattered from it and all turned invisible as he flew off. _This is quite an opportunity for me. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

**Jof**

Jof Favrem awoke to see that she was in a bare room, on top of a primitive mattress and light fixture of some sort nearby. She looked around the room and saw a window with yellow sunlight peeking through. Jof saw a pair of crutches and a bowl filled with clear liquid nearby. Jof took the crutches and went over to the window. Outside she saw a small city with tall, primitive buildings. The species that built them was obviously not completely primitive, but the buildings were anthills compared to the starscrapers on Coruscant. She heard feet coming, at least four bipedal creatures, and voices.

Jof saw her bag and reached out with the Force and sent it to her hand. She pulled her lightsaber from it and clipped it to her belt, then waited. The four humans entered her room and looked at her. She recognized the tall teenaged female from the night before, and remembered how she helped her. Beside her were three younger teenaged humans, two males and one other female. The other female and the boy were light skinned with black hair; the female's eyes were violet and she wore a black sleeveless short shirt with a purple oval and black skirt and bracelets, along with a black skirt with purple leggings and black boots while the male had blue eyes and wore a white short sleeved shirt with a red oval and long blue pants with red shoes. The last teenaged male was dark skinned with green eyes wearing a red hat and long sleeved yellow shirt with green pants and brown boots. All of them carried packs strapped to their shoulders.

The taller red haired female lifted her hands to show they were empty and slowly walked toward her. "It's okay; we're not here to hurt you. We came to make sure you were alright," she slowly said. Jof nodded and said, "At least you speak Basic." "Well…this makes things easier," the black haired female said. "Alright, let's start at the beginning, hi, I'm Jazz, this is Danny, Sam, and Tucker," Jazz introduced herself. "I am Jof Favrem," Jof introduced herself, bowing her head. "Alright, Jof, are you alright?" Jazz asked. "My mind is clear, my abdomen is on its way to healing, but my leg is another story," Jof told her. "Alright, we came up to change your bandages. Sit down on the mattress and we'll get to work," Jazz told her.

Jof did as she was told then said, "You're not very surprised at my appearance. Judging by the state of your planet's technology, your people have never encountered another sentient species before." Jazz unwrapped the bandages on her head and washed the dried blood on her head as she said, "Well, you're the first alien we've ever seen, it's true, but well, lets just say that our town's not your average town." Jazz's hand brushed on her lekku and she gave a small gasp. "Oh man, I'm sorry!" Jazz said, then Jof told her, "Be careful with my lekku, they're extremely sensitive." "I'll remember that," Jazz said, as she went about replacing the bandages, much more slowly this time.

"So, how did you get here?" the dark skinned male, Tucker, asked. Jazz finished wrapping up Jof's head and she told him, "I was escaping from the Galactic Empire. During my escape my ship was damaged. I had to jump to hyperspace before I could calculate my course, and wound up on this planet." "The Galactic Empire?" the other male, Danny, said, eyes wide in astonishment. "It's a long story, I don't know if I have time, today. I need something to eat," Jof said, leaving all the teenagers eager. "Um, we don't know what you can eat," the other female, Sam, said, and the teenagers all looked at each other. Jof smiled and said, "My species can eat almost anything thanks to our multiple stomachs. The desert planet we evolved on meant that we couldn't afford to be picky about our sustenance."

"That's good, just wait here and we can go get something," Danny said. Jof watched them go, but as they left, she felt the pull of the Force, towards Jazz. "Jazz," Jof said before she left. "Yes?" Jazz said. "I hope we can talk more at a later time," Jof said. "We will," Jazz promised, and left.

**Vlad**

Vlad Masters watched in his underground lab as his computer hologram of his beloved Maddie scanned the alien ship. "It is definitely of extraterrestrial origin, Muffin, with a variety of weaponry and what appears to be a kind of forcefield too." "Have you discovered the powersource?" Vlad asked. "It seems to run on a combination of plasma and electricity, along with several unknown elements Cupcake," the Maddie hologram said. Just then a long arm wrapped itself around Vlad's throat and a he heard a voice say, "Where is the Jedi?" "Would this be your space ship?" Vlad calmly asked. "That is none of your concern," the intruder said. "I beg to differ," Vlad said, then immediately turned intangible and phased through his attacker's arm.

"Should I call security Darling?" the Maddie hologram asked. "That won't be necessary my dear," Vlad said as he sized up the intruder. He was a tall, thin yet athletic human with a bald head and pale skin and green eyes wearing a type of red armor covered in a red cloak. "I'm not asking again, where is the Jedi?" the intruder asked, pulling out a staff then pressing a button that emitted a red laser blade from the staff's tip. "I don't know who you are, or what this Jedi thing you're looking for is, but buster you made a big mistake breaking into MY facility!" Vlad said, then went Ghost. Vlad blasted a ghost ray at the red cloaked intruder, who reflected the laser back at him with his laser spear.

Vlad blocked it with an ecto-shield and the intruder jumped forward and tried to slice the shield with his laser spear. The shield blocked the attack and Vlad kicked his attacker away and followed up with five more ghost rays. The intruder blocked three of them and dodged the last two, then motioned with his arm for Vlad to bring it on. "You as-" Vlad was interrupted when the table behind him hit him. The intruder stabbed at Vlad and Vlad phased through the table just in time, the laser blade went through the table like it wasn't even there and scorched his intangible chest! Vlad angrily growled and created three copies of himself, "Block this!" the four Vlad's said as they blasted a flurry of ghost rays. The intruder's spear spun about in a red blur as he blocked the ghost rays then jumped up and forward at one of the Vlad's. Before the copy could counter attack it was run through and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The intruder then threw his spear, the laser blade decapitated another copy and knocked a third out of the way.

The weapon then seemed to be pulled back into its wielder's hand as Vlad flew straight at him and punched him back into a wall. "You're good, but you're no match for a halfa!" Vlad crowed as he and his last copy blasted ghost rays at him. The intruder waved his arm and another table overturned and blocked the ghost rays for a minute. As the table was destroyed by the onslaught Vlad saw that he was gone. "Where'd he go?" Vlad asked then got his answer when his last copy was sliced in half groin to head and the butt of the laser spear was rammed into his chest. The intruder stabbed at Vlad, who narrowly dodged the attacks. Vlad created small ecto-shields in his hands and blocked a strong overhead slash then grabbed the handle below the energy blade and yanked it out of his opponent's hand. "So what are you going to do now Mr. Red?" Vlad smugly asked.

The red clad intruder's face contorted in rage and clutched the air in front of him with his right hand. Vlad felt like an invisible hand was strangling him as he let go of the weapon and grasped at his throat. _How!? _Vlad thought as the invisible hand tightened. _He's using some kind of telekinesis! _Vlad realized and blasted a ghost ray through his eyes at the intruder's chest. The invisible hand disappeared and the laser spear flew back into its owner's hands. "Hold on!" Vlad yelled, "It's obvious that we're getting nowhere with this fight. So, how about we make a gentleman's arrangement?" The intruder lowered his weapon and said, "I'm listening." "Let's start with your name, it's customary for the guest to introduce himself first after all," Vlad said. "I am Kandall Thal," the red clad man introduced himself, "And you are?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jazz**

Jazz checked the bags of groceries that they were taking up to the hotel Jof was in. They had bought a portable stove, some pots and pans, fruits like tomatoes, apples, strawberries, peaches, and grapes, vegetables like cabbage, turnips, onions, leeks, and celery, utensils for preparing them, and some beef jerky along with bottled water, and powdered milk. Luckily, Sam's family owned the old hotel, she had discreetly arranged for water to be turned on at the place tomorrow, and power was already on there. Once Jazz, Danny, Tucker, and Sam got there they saw a delivery up front with a fridge. "You really can do anything with enough money," Danny said. "Yeah, everything but keep mouths shut. Danny, you'll need to go Ghost and carry the fridge up," Sam told him.

Danny looked nervous as he said, "But what about keeping that a secret? What if Jof finds out about me?" "Dude, she's an alien trapped on Earth, who knows how many light years away from anyone she knows. Who is she gonna tell?" Tucker said. "Yeah…I uh, didn't think of that," Danny said as the teens got out of Jazz's car. The delivery man had Sam sign for the fridge and drove off. As soon as he was gone Danny went Ghost and picked up the fridge. "Ghost power, never leave home without it," Danny said as he flew up while Jazz, Sam, and Tucker took the elevator. As they ascended, Jazz's thoughts began to wonder, _What is the Galactic Empire? Is Jof some kind of criminal? Could the Galactic Empire come looking for her? _For some reason that she couldn't explain, Jazz felt that Jof wasn't a criminal, that she could be trusted.

When they got to the right floor they went into Jof's room and saw her sitting on her mattress in a meditative position, her broken leg was straight in front of her while the other was folded in and her hands lay on her knees. Jof opened her eyes and said, "Ah, finally. It has been a long time since I've had a proper meal." "We can make one for you, but that will take a while. We have some beef jerky for you while you wait," Jazz said, ignoring the disgusted look Sam had at the mention of the jerky. "What is beef jerky?" Jof asked as Jazz pulled out the bag. Danny flew in just then and put the fridge down near a power outlet and plugged it in. "Thank you, Danny," Jof said, and everyone looked at her.

"How…" "I will explain later, after I have something to eat," Jof said. Jazz handed her the jerky while Sam and Tucker put the perishables in the fridge and explained, "Beef jerky is meat from a bovine animal called a cow that has been salted and dried. It's pretty salty, or smoky depending on the brand, but it lasts forever practically." Jof took out a strip of jerky and smelled it then bit a piece off. After some tough chewing and swallowing it she said, "Delicious," and took another bite. Jazz gave her bottled water and asked, "Do you need anything else?" "No, this beef jerky and water are sufficient," Jof told her between bites. "Alright, well, a deal's a deal, we gave you some food, now you can tell us about the Galactic Empire," Sam said, "And why they're after you," Tucker said, "And how you knew I was me," Danny finished.

Jof finished her water and put the bottle down before saying, "Very well. But you must understand, this is a long story, so I have to condense it down. Thousands of years of history I have to tell you in the span of a day." "We don't have anywhere else to be," Jazz said as she sat down. "Alright," Jof said, and began her story.

"I will answer Danny's question first. I am a member of the Jedi Order, or at least I was. The Jedi were once the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. For over a thousand generations we fought as hard as we were able to maintain the peace, to bring criminals, warlords, and tyrants to justice. A Jedi is special, for we have the power of the Force on our side." Jazz felt an electric tingle in her spine at the mention of the Force. "The Force is what gives us our power, you can think of it as an energy field created by all living things. The Force surrounds us, flows through us, and binds all things of the Galaxy together. The Force can give Jedi knowledge of events that others would not know, to manipulate objects if we so wish, and heighten our physical performance beyond most.

"That is how I knew your secret Danny, the Force informed me that you were the same dark haired boy I saw before," Jof explained. "As for your question, Sam, the Galactic Empire is a perversion of the Galactic Republic. Thousands of years ago, when the Jedi Order first formed, some Jedi believed that the power of the Force gave them the right to rule over others. These heretics were defeated by the Jedi and forced to flee to the outer edges of the galaxy, where they came across a species known as the Sith. The heretic Jedi used their power to subjugate the Sith, and after generations returned, calling themselves the Dark Lords of the Sith. For thousands of years afterwards, the Jedi and the rechristened Sith fought numerous wars and battles throughout the Galaxy. A thousand years ago, at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, the Sith made their final stand, and destroyed themselves with their perverse power, killing 100 Jedi with them. We believed that that was the end of the Sith…how wrong we were."

Jof's head-tails…lekku moved in a way that looked saddened before she continued. "Nine Galactic Standard years ago, the Sith re-emerged, two this time. They manipulated the Galactic Republic from the shadows, and fractured it, starting the Clone Wars, pitting the loyal members of the Republic with the Separatist Confederacy of Independent Systems. After a grueling three year war, the Sith revealed themselves, and placed the blame for the Clone Wars on the Jedi Order. The clone troopers we commanded turned out to be loyal only to the Emperor and almost the entire Order was killed by their own troops. Other clone troopers under the command of Darth Vader attacked the Jedi Temple, slaughtering all they came across.

"I only managed to survive because my own troops had been wiped out on Dantooine. Words cannot describe the pain that ripped through the Force as thousands of Jedi were killed almost all at once," Jof stopped and shed a tear, and her lekku moved even more mournfully than before. "For six years I ran and hid from the Empire, trying to find out how this tragedy could have happened. Now, I will answer your question, Tucker. One year ago, I discovered that the Emperor, Palpatine, was the new Dark Lord of the Sith, and how he had gained power. One Sith Lord, Darth Bane, survived the Seventh Battle of Ruusan and formed a new Order, consisting of two, the Master and the Apprentice. For a thousand years they had trained and manipulated the Galaxy in the shadows, distracting the Order from them. Palpatine was the latest of their line, and had used his Sith name, Darth Sidious, to form the Separatist movement and act as their leader, while using the identity as Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, to trick the Galactic Senate into granting him more and more emergency powers to fight the war. Because of him, billions have suffered and died, and the Jedi are no more. If I could only show this information to the right people, the Empire would be finished. But everywhere I have been hounded by the Empire's forces, and unable to tell anyone."

The four teenagers stared at her in stunned silence. _So much, and this is just the condensed version…_Jazz thought in amazement. She wanted to learn more, much more. The history of an entire Galaxy, she knew she couldn't know all of it, but her curiosity was still peaked. "That's….wow, just…wow," Danny said in amazement. "Could the Empire track you here?" Tucker asked; the fear in his voice loud and clear. "I don't know. Only the will of the Force brought me to your planet, if I made it in my barely held together starfighter, the Empire's soldiers could make it in their own undamaged Star Destroyer," Jof told him. Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Danny all gulped at this. "I think it's about time we go," Danny said, and he and his friends stood up. "Can you take Sam and Tucker yourself Danny?" Jazz asked him. She felt like she needed to stay a little longer. "Yeah," Danny said, and grabbed Sam and Tucker and phased through the wall.

Jof and Jazz looked at each other when Jof finally said, "You feel it, don't you. A 'feeling' about what you should be doing." Jazz stared at her before answering, "Yes. I felt it when I saw your ship crash, and since then too." "Have you had these 'feelings' before?" Jof questioned. Jazz nodded her head, "Yes, whenever I was in danger I would sometimes get a feeling about what I should do before I even knew what I was doing. What could it be?" Jof smiled and said, "It is the Force speaking to you. I sense that you have great potential within you Jazz. Had you been born in a planet within the Republic you would have been found sooner and made a member of the Jedi Order. Even now I feel that that is where your destiny lies." "I need to think about this," Jazz said as she stood up to leave. "Search your feelings, and you will know the truth," Jof told her as she left.

**Thal**

Thal sipped the drink his new partner had given him from a small china cup. The 'tea' was good he had to admit, but much sweeter than the plain fare he was used to. He and Vlad Masters were sitting in front of a fire place in Vlad Masters' Mansion. Thal had just finished explaining his mission to him, as well as a brief history of the greater Galaxy. Vlad asked him, "So, what forces have you brought with you?" "I have an entire crew of a Star Destroyer, minus the 20 stormtroopers and three pilots she has killed during her last escape, so I would say about 37,527 ground troops in all, with enough starfighters and guns on the Star Destroyer itself to simply reduce a significant portion of this planet to slag," Thal told him. Vlad nodded at this and said, "But you, being a gentleman of course, dislike needless loss of life when you could instead conquer and subjugate the people instead."

"I did not know the level of technology of your planet, I felt that discretion was the wiser course," Thal told him. "Thank you for your control. Now, about our deal, I am the Mayor of this city you know. Aside from that I have a lot of pull in the less savory elements of this nation. I could make arrangements that would greatly help your search. In exchange for this, I would like to join your Galactic Empire, as the ruler of Earth," Vlad told him. "That can be arranged, my friend, but how can you help me?" Thal asked, wondering if he shouldn't just slag the whole nation and sort through the ruins. After all, no sentient being, even a Jedi, was a match for a Star Destroyer. "We have upholders of the law on this planet called the Police. With the right legislation I can make you a police officer, this would allow you to travel around Amity Park unhindered, as long as you don't go along needlessly killing anyone you should be fine," Vlad told him. "What do you say?" he then said, offering Thal his hand. "We will try your plan, but if I do not have the Jedi within a month, I will slag this city and look through the ruins," Thal told him. "Then we have an agreement," Vlad told him, and they shook on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Danny**

The day after bringing the food to Jof Favrem went mostly uneventfully for Danny. His head was filled with wonder at the thought of the Jedi Order, Galactic Empire, space battles and wars fought on distant planets. "Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer practically yelled to get his attention. "Huh what!" Danny said, realizing that he had dozed off in class. "Dozing off, yet again, Mr. Fenton? Perhaps you should spend more time hitting the books than playing your video games," Lancer sternly said. The bell for the next class rang and Lancer held Danny back, "You need to read Chapters 17 through 20, and answer all the questions in your textbook. If you don't, I will have no choice but to call your parents over all you're dozing off. Am I clear Mr. Fenton?" "Got it," Danny said, and went off to Lunch to see Sam and Tucker.

He sat down and heard Sam say, "What about that Galactic Empire she was talking about? If the Jedi Order was really so tough, the Empire must be even stronger if they wiped them out." "Yeah, but she had no idea what she was doing, I did the Math on my PDA Sam, the odds of the Galactic Empire coming here are 3,457,781 to 1, I say we're good," Tucker told her. "Hey Danny," Sam then greeted as she noticed him. "Lancer?" Tucker asked. "Yep," Danny confirmed. "So, what do you think about Jof? Can we trust her?" Sam asked. "I don't see why we shouldn't trust her. And plus Jazz seems to trust her," Danny told them. "She also trusted Johnny 13," Sam pointed out. "Oh yeah," Danny admitted, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Well, why shouldn't we trust Jof?" Danny then shot back then started eating.

"Ummm…well…we only got her side of the story!" Sam said, but she was clearly grasping at straws, "For all we know she's actually some kind of crazy serial killer or terrorist or the Jedi were some crazy death cult!" "You just don't like her because she ate the beef jerky," Tucker flatly stated. Sam mumbled something and then silently ate her Lunch. School went by quickly the rest of the day, and Danny went to his room to do his homework. Miraculously, he managed to finish it in an hour, and immediately called Sam, "Hey, you good to go somewhere?" "Sure, where to?" Sam asked. "I wanted to go to the crash site, show you Jof's ship," Danny told her.

"Better tell Tucker, you tell him, I don't want to hear him squee," Sam said, and hung up. Danny called Tucker, who did in fact squee, so loud he had to hold the phone away from his ear, for three whole minutes. Danny went Ghost and flew to pick up Sam and Tucker then immediately flew straight for the crash site. "What happened?" he asked when he saw that her ship was gone. "Could you be mistaken?" a disappointed Tucker asked. "No, see, there's the crater where it landed, and drag marks," Sam pointed out. "Then what happened to her ship? That thing was bigger than a Hummer!" Danny asked, starting to feel freaked out. Just then his Ghost Sense went off and he heard a yell, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" "Are you kidding me?" Danny asked, looking at the blue skinned ghost.

"Ha ha!" the Box Ghost laughed, "You will not defeat me this time, for I have found the ultimate box!" the Box Ghost held up a glowing blue cube. "Whoa! Do you think that's part of Jof's ship?" Tucker asked. "Only one way to find out," Danny said, then blasted a ghost ray at the Box Ghost, knocking him away and making him drop the cube. "CATCH IT!" Danny yelled as he flew under it, Tucker caught it just in time. "MY BOX!" the Box Ghost wailed then Danny blasted him with an ice ray from his eyes. "Sam, could you get my Thermos please?" Danny asked. Sam grabbed his Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in. "Whoa, this is definitely not human," Tucker said as he got a closer look at the cube.

"Let's give it to Jof, it must be hers," Danny said, and flew in the direction to the Hotel she was set up in.

**Jof**

Jof sat in as close to a meditative position as she could without exacerbating her broken leg and concentrated. She hadn't done many healing trances on herself before; she wasn't trained as a healer or warrior originally. For the nine years she was a Jedi before the Clone Wars she had been a Chronicler, traveling the galaxy in search of new knowledge to add to the Jedi Archives. She had learned much theoretical knowledge during that time, and had to use a lot of it during the Clone Wars and since Order 66, but healing trances were still somewhat difficult for her. She decided to focus on her head injury first, her mind felt slightly disoriented, yet she concentrated harder, and recited the Jedi Code to focus, "There is no emotion, there is Peace. There is no ignorance, there is Knowledge. There is no passion, there is Serenity. There is no death, there is the Force."

Jof recited the Code as a mantra as she felt damaged blood vessels in her brain heal, slight swelling become reduced, a small hairline fracture in her skull healed, and finally her skin knitted itself together. Jof exhaled in exhaustion and untied the bandages on her head. She then got up using the crutches Jazz and her friends had provided for her and went to the primitive refresher room, the 'bath room' and the mirror inside. Jof saw that there remained a scar on her forehead. "It is good enough," Jof said and went back to her mattress. She then sensed three presences enter the room and said, "Hello, Danny, Sam, and Tucker." "Okay, that is getting a little creepy," Sam said as she became visible in front of her.

"I'm sorry, six years of being hunted has meant that I could not let myself be surprised," Jof said, then saw the three of them look at her. "I sense your unease, what is wrong?" she asked. "We went looking for your ship, but it was gone," Danny told her. A cold chill moved up Jof's spine at this news, and her lekku twitched like mad. "The Empire is here," she whispered. "It doesn't necessarily mean that! I mean there are a lot of Alien Conspiracy Nuts out there who could have…taken…your…ship…" Danny tried to say, but realized it was false because if some Alien Conspiracy Nut HAD found her ship, it would be all over the News in no time. "But, we haven't heard of any space ships near here!" Tucker pointed out. "That only means that my hunters are biding their time. If the Empire deems it necessary, its soldiers will raze this city and everyone in it," a grim Jof said.

"But we did find this!" Danny said, and pulled out from behind his back a blue glowing holocron! "The holocron," Jof said; _all is not lost; the Force is still with me. _"Please, give it to me," Jof pleaded. Danny blinked in astonishment and handed the holocron to her. "What is it?" Sam asked. "This," Jof reverentially said, "is a holocron. It is an ancient chronicle of the history and wisdom of the past Jedi Masters. The knowledge contained inside this is invaluable." She then looked at the three teens and said, "If I should fall, if the Empire is here, you must not let this holocron fall into their hands. Too much knowledge has been lost or destroyed by the Empire; this must not be lost as well. Please, promise me that you will protect it." The three teens looked at each other and after a few minutes of discussion Sam said, "We'll protect it." Jof sighed in relief as she said, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jazz**

Jazz had been thinking for a long time about Jof Favrem's offer. To become a Jedi, something she had never even heard of until yesterday…it was crazy, illogical…but felt so right. Jazz had been distracted with these thoughts, though she had managed to do her schoolwork. Now she was on her way to the Hotel to talk to Jof. _What am I going to do? I'm just a normal…no, there's nothing normal about me. Normal girls don't have ghost hunting parents. Normal girls don't have superhero little brothers. Normal girls don't go on adventures. I've never been normal._

Jazz stopped her car and looked up to see the Hotel. She took a breath and walked in and headed straight for Jof's room. When she was at the door she heard Sam say, "We'll protect it." "Thank you," Jazz heard Jof reply, and then went in. Sam, Danny, and Tucker were standing in front of Jof, who was sitting on her cot and holding a glowing blue cube. Jof had a smile on her face and said, "Welcome, Jazz." "Hi," Jazz said, "Um…what's that cube?" Jof told her, "This is a treasure of the ancient Jedi Masters. This is a holocron, within is contained vast knowledge of the Jedi Order's history, the old teaching methods, so much. Your friends found it and brought it to me. This is good news, Jazz, very good news indeed."

Danny looked at her in shock and said, "Don't forget that your ship is gone, and the Empire might have it now." "WHAT!?" Jazz nearly screamed. Jof's smile slowly faded and she said, "It is true. They found this holocron where I crashed. The Empire may be on its way now. I have made sure that this," Jof held out the holocron, "will not fall into their hands." "I see. Do you think that we should move you?" Jazz asked. "No, not until I can heal my leg," Jof told her, and Jazz then noticed that Jof's head wraps were gone and she had a scar on her forehead. "But how?" Jazz asked in amazement. "The Force is a powerful ally. With the right knowledge and training, one can do many things with its help," Jof replied with a small smile.

"That's actually why I came. I've decided…I will train to be a Jedi," Jazz said. Everyone was silent, then Danny sputtered, "Wha-wha-how-what abou-what?" "What, why can't we be Jedi too?" Tucker indignantly asked. "I am sorry, but none of you three have the potential," Jof told them. "Man," Danny said, and Sam immediately smacked him, "What are you complaining about? You already have superpowers!" Danny blushed in embarrassment and Jof said, "If it will make you feel better, you can stay for Jazz's first lesson." The three looked at each other and nodded, and Jof turned to Jazz.

"Understand; the life of a Jedi, even at our height, was not an easy one. You will be different from other sentient beings, subject to our laws and regulations. The greatest one that will affect your life is that a Jedi cannot form attachments. Before, a Jedi was found as a child, and taken to the Temple and trained from a young age to prevent attachments. Attachment can lead to jealousy, anger, and lead one to the Dark Side. Your family attachment is strong, but you must be wary to not allow it to devolve into greed. Romantic attachments are most forbidden; sexual passions can corrupt the mind and lead to sorrow. Do you still wish to become a Jedi, Jazz?"

Jazz had to think about that. She was a teenage girl, still in High School. She had never had many romances in her life, but she had still hoped to have a family…one day. _Is it worth it? _Jazz asked herself. An image then appeared in her mind, of a wider Galaxy, far away from Earth. She saw men and women and thousands of different species of aliens wielding laser swords and battling various criminals and warlords, protecting the innocent, and bringing peace. "UGH!" Jazz sighed as she fell to her knees. In her mind she saw battles between space ships of all shapes and sizes. "JAZZ!" she heard Danny yell and go to her side, but he sounded like a dream.

She finally had a vision of Jof, leading soldiers in white armor against armies of robots until she was all that stood. "GET HER ON THE BED!" Danny screamed, sounding a thousand miles away. Jazz saw Jof reunite with another Jedi, an alien with green skin, large black eyes, antenna on its head and suckers on its fingers. She watched as Jof and the other Jedi battled a warrior in red, a bald human with red eyes and wearing red armor with some kind of laser spear. "JAZZ! JAZZ!" she faintly heard Danny yell. The warrior in red fought like a tiger, driving Jof and the other alien Jedi back. Jazz watched as the warrior in red kicked Jof away and stabbed the other in the chest with his laser spear. "MASTER!" Jof yelled.

The other Jedi shoved its hands forward, pushing the warrior in red back for a long distance. "Run…Jof," the dying Jedi said, and Jof ran. Jazz's vision then changed to show Amity Park. A white pyramid looking space ship was raining lasers down as smaller grey ships that looked like eyes with black hexagonal wings blasted yet more lasers into fleeing crowds. Bodies were everywhere, and all Jazz could do was scream as she saw her family among the dead.

"JJJAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Danny screamed. "IT'S OKAY, JAZZ!" he screamed, and Jazz realized she was screaming as well. "What happened!?" Sam yelled. "She had a vision," Jof said. Jazz was terrified as Danny hugged her, "Its okay, Jazz." "No, it's not, I saw the ship, it was destroying everything!" Jazz screamed. "The Force gave you a vision," Jof said. "It's hopeless, isn't it?" Jazz asked. Jof shook her head, "No. The future is never set in stone until it happens. There is always hope, a way for the future to be changed." "How?" Jazz asked. "You were given the vision, Jazz. Only you can change the future," Jof told her. Jazz calmed down and Danny let her go. She stood up and said, "I will become a Jedi."

**Thal**

Kandall Thal drove the primitive wheeled 'police car' around a building. He wasn't really looking with his eyes as much as searching with the Force; searching for a beacon in this primitive backwater world for Jof Favrem. He was not happy with the situation, but a deal is a deal. He had a month, then he could slag the whole city. Thal didn't know what he wanted more, to find the Jedi and make her die slowly, or rain fire from the skies on the heads of the primitive people. He watched blankly with disgust at the people walking through the sidewalks, not a care in the world. They knew nothing of suffering.

Thal knew suffering; his whole life had been one suffering after the next. Suffering in the lower levels of Coruscant, struggling just for his next meal, all alone fighting against the other refuse of the City Planet, wishing he could let the wealthy classes that stood above him could have but a small taste of his life. All that changed 19 years ago, when the Emperor, then Chancellor Palpatine, found him. Thal had tried to rob him, and was soundly defeated. He still remembered the beautiful lightning as it flared out of his Majesty's hands. He had told Thal, "You have potential. I can show you how to use that potential, to make others tremble before you." Thal accepted the invitation happily.

He suffered yet more under the Emperor's tutelage, learning of the Dark Side and its power. The pain was incredible, and it only fueled his rage, his power. He was sent to kill a number of criminal warlords and gangs during that time, scum that had been like him, yet had forgotten what suffering was like. He was more than happy to remind them. Then, Order 66 came, and Thal was allowed to truly show the universe his power! He had slain nine Jedi so far in the six years since that day, but only recently took trophies. The shock in their eyes as those so called 'defenders of justice' died at his hand was delicious. Only Jof Favrem had escaped him, the time that led to now was the third such time. Each escape only fueled his rage, his power. He would enjoy the day that he showed her head to Lord Vader.

Thal looked in the mirror in the car and saw that he had spent too much time reminiscing, his eyes had turned red. He put on a pair of 'sunglasses' that came with the police uniform Vlad Masters had given him and then heard a scream. He saw a dark skinned woman screaming and a teenage male with a similar tone running away with her purse. "Please be armed," Thal pleaded with the Force, he wanted to kill something, so much right now. Thal walked out of the police car and yelled, "POLICE! STOP RIGHT THERE!" The youth looked at him and reached into his coat then said, "DIE PIG!"

Thal pulled out his gun and shot the youth in the leg, then the shoulder. He then smiled at his victim's suffering as he walked up shot him in the head. Thal smiled at the woman who had been robbed and said, "Have a nice day," then went back into his police car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jazz**

The day after Jazz declared she would become a Jedi was the day that her training began. Jof Favrem told her to call her Master from now until she was a fully trained Jedi in her own right, fair enough. Jazz's first lesson was to meditate, and try to feel the variety of life within the Hotel through the Force. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all there to watch her. "Calm your mind, clear it of all emotion and reach out with your mind. The Force is all around you. Life breeds it, makes it grow. All life forms are luminous beings, more than just the crude matter that makes up our physical bodies. Stretch out with your mind, and feel the Force in all around you, in us here, the animals and plants outside the doors, even the smallest microorganisms. All are connected to the Force, bound together in the Force," Master Favrem told her.

Jazz did as she was told, and emptied her mind. She had tried meditation before, but never like this. She lost track of time, but eventually, she felt…something. Like quiet whispers within her mind. Jazz reached out with her feelings, and soon discovered the sources. She felt boredom from Danny, Sam, and Tucker, but mixed with other emotions. Sam was wary, not sure if she should be here. Tucker was struggling to maintain his interest in the lesson, but seemed more interested in Master Favrem. Danny was more of a mix of emotions, sharing Tucker's interest in Jazz's Jedi Master, but also concern, worry. Jazz realized he was worried for her. The last mind she felt was Master Favrem's. She radiated calmness, and determination. Jazz thought she felt…something…power, focusing on Master Favrem's leg.

Jazz could not hold on to her concentration after that, and opened her eyes. She saw that it was now dark out, and asked, "How long have I been meditating?" Master Favrem opened her eyes then as well and said, "Almost four hours. What did you feel?" Jazz thought about it and told her, "I could feel, everyone's emotions. I could tell how bored Sam, Danny, and Tucker are; and more. Sam still doesn't feel right about this, Tucker's…being a teenage boy, and Danny; I could feel how worried you are about me." The three teenagers stared at her in amazement, and Tucker was trying to hide his face with his hat. Master Favrem smiled at this, "Very good Jazz. It takes most padawans years of practice to sense emotions like that. Did you sense anything else?" Jazz had to collect herself again she was smiling and feeling giddy at the new world she was experiencing. "Yes, I sensed power going into your leg, Master," Jazz reported.

Master Favrem's lekku twitched at this and she said, "Incredible. You are truly a prodigy. I was four years older than you are now before I could sense another using the Force. What you sensed is called 'Force Healing'. As the name suggests I was using the Force to help aid my healing, to encourage new cell growth and speed it along. But, I am not used to using it; it is taking longer than a Master would need. But it is coming along, within a week my leg should be fully healed." "Wow," Tucker said in amazement. "What else did you sense?" Master Favrem asked. "That was all," Jazz admitted. "That is alright, you are already very talented. In time, you may be able to sense even microscopic organisms; and individual cells as well. But for now, I do believe that your training for today is over," Jof Favrem said. "Good," Sam said as she stretched, "if I don't get home soon my parents will have a cow." Jazz drove Sam and Tucker home then headed back to her own home with Danny.

**Vlad**

Vlad angrily paced his living room, throwing looks at his partner who was quietly drinking some tea. _What have I gotten myself into!? _The Mayor of Amity Park wondered as he looked at him again. "I don't see what the problem is, he was going for his gun," Thal stated. "Yes, but you already shot him, twice! He was no longer a threat. You straight up murdered that punk! Do you have any idea what this will do to my image?!" Vlad yelled. "I could always take care of the witness," Thal suggested, then took a sip of his tea. "NO! The last thing I need is another body. What I want is for you to quit murdering people on the street! The next time, just go for the kill, and make sure he has a weapon out first then we can say it's a clean shooting, and I have one less headache to deal with," Vlad said.

Thal glared at him, but said, "Very well. But the hunt must continue." Thal said as he got up. "Hold on, she was wounded, right?" Vlad said. "Yes, but from what I've seen, if she went to a Medical Facility then she would have been reported immediately as a non-human would be a big deal on this planet, if I understand you," Thal said. "But that means that she can't be mobile, look for her among the dregs of society, the bums and junkies on the outer edges up North of the city," Vlad suggested. "Thank you, I will do so," Thal said as he left. Vlad watched him go and slumped down on his favorite chair, _maybe I should go looking too, just get it over with._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Danny**

Danny was the only one who could watch Jazz's training, Tucker had been caught spying on the Girl's Locker Room again and was grounded while Sam's parents had dragged her, literally, to a big fancy 'Luncheon' with some big wig. This was Jazz's second week of training, and she was now trying to move things with her mind. He had brought a bunch of rocks into the front lobby of the abandoned Hotel for her to use. Jof Favrem was meditating on the floor while Jazz was standing in the middle of the rocks, trying to make them move. _This feels kind of stupid, _Danny thought to himself, they had been like this for an hour and nothing had happened yet. He was about to call Sam when he thought he saw movement.

He watched in amazement as all twenty of the rocks shakily rose up. Jazz was sweating and starting to breath heavy when she finally couldn't do anymore and all the rocks fell. "I can't do it…it's too much," Jazz said and sat down. Jof Favrem's eyes opened and she looked at her, "You are doing too much for your level. You are a prodigy, Jazz, but lifting so many objects at once is not a skill for a padawan to do. Lifting them up to ankle height like that is impressive, but you overextended yourself. Focus on one for now." "I'll try," Jazz said. "Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try, as Master Yoda used to say," Jof said. "Ummm, how can she do it if she doesn't try?" Danny asked, confused. Jof's lekku twitched a little and she said, sounding embarrassed, "Actually, I've never been sure about that myself. That is what Master Yoda used to tell all the younglings who had yet to receive training with their own personal Master, heh heh."

Danny could swear it looked like the alien Jedi was blushing! "Alright, now Jazz focus on one rock at first, then try more," Jof said, then lifted up her hand. One of the rocks moved up to her hand, then spun around in circles above it before she returned it to exactly where it was before. Jazz nodded and lifted up her hand like Jof had. A rock in front of her slowly rose up, eventually reaching to the same height as Jazz's eyes. "Very good, now try to move another while keeping the first up as well," Jof told her. Jazz took a deep breath and another rock rose up, a little slower this time.

"Yes Jazz that's it. Feel the Force around you, in the air, in the rocks, and lift them with your mind," Jof encouraged, and a third rock shakily rose up to the same height. A fourth one started to rise but then Jazz started breathing hard and they all fell to the ground. Jazz fell to her hands and knees and Danny ran to her. "Are you alright Sis?" Danny asked her. "I can't, I can't do it. It's too much," Jazz said and angrily hit the ground. "Jazz, calm yourself, a Jedi cannot let their passions control them! Anger, fear, aggression, passion, all of them are quick and easy paths, but it is a path that leads inevitably to destruction and despair," Jof told her. "But Master, in my vision I saw the Empire, they were destroying everything! I saw people dying in the streets!" Jazz yelled back at her.

"And you think you can fight fire with another fire?" Jof questioned, "Many a Jedi has thought as you do throughout the centuries, and all of them paid dearly for it." "Give me one example, just one. You keep talking about all these things, but you never go into details. How can I trust you?" Jazz said as she stood up. Jof looked at her sadly and said, "Very well, I will. Danny, go to my room and retrieve the holocron. It will give Jazz the example she wants." Danny was confused but went Ghost and flew up to the room Jof was assigned. He found the holocron on her mattress and picked it up. He turned it over and thought, _how can this teach anything? _Danny went back to the front lobby and handed it to Jof.

"Thank you, now, stand over there. Jazz, sit next to me, we need to be together," Jof said. Jazz sat next to her then Jof put the holocron down and bowed her head. The sides of the holocron opened up and a holographic image of a human woman in a white robe with rusty-brown hair and bluish-green eyes appeared. "Greetings young Jedi, I am Nomi Sunrider, I was once the head of the Jedi Order after the Great Sith War," the image of Nomi Sunrider said. "Master Sunrider," Jof bowed her head and Jazz did the same, "I am Jof Favrem. I wish to teach my apprentice about the dangers of the Dark Side. Can you tell her about the tragedy of Ulic and Cay Qel-Droma?" The image of Nomi Sunrider nodded and said, "I can. Listen well young padawan lest you suffer the Qel-Droma's fates."

"I first met Ulic and Cay Qel-Droma at the Jedi Temple on Onderon. They were already close as two brothers could be, and both strong in the Force. We became fast friends. They were sent to Ossus to investigate claims of the royal family was dabbling in the Dark Side. It was several years before I was sent to relieve their mission to bring peace to the planet Ossus. Its royal family was indeed tainted by the Dark Side and threatened the larger galaxy. After a great battle; myself, the Qel-Droma's along with Oss Wilum, Tott Doneeta, Dace Diath, Prince Qrrrl Toq, and Shoaneb Culu made it to King Ommin's hidden lair. Ommin was powerful in the Dark Side, and it had corrupted his body to the point that he needed a mechanical exoskeleton to survive. Ommin attacked us with the full power of the Dark Side, and we joined our power together, allowing Ulic to sever Ommin's exoskeleton's spine and defeat him. There was peace on Ossus, but after several years a coup by a cult of Dark Side worshippers called the Krath had taken over the Empress Teta Solar System.

"Master Jeth decided our team was not ready yet, as I had yet to master Battle Meditation to help us coordinate the battles ahead. While I trained Ulic and Cay investigated some of the Sith artifacts Ommin had collected. One of these was an amulet once used by the Dark Lord Freedon Nadd. Nadd's spirit appeared to Ulic and told him that he would help the Sith rise once more and that he would be one of the 'great ones'. A month later our team was sent to the Empress Teta System and defeated the usurpers. But the cost was high, and Master Jeth fell during the battle.

"Ulic vowed to avenge Master Jeth and declared that he would infiltrate the Krath from the inside and destroy them. It was a fool's errand, and we all knew it, yet Ulic was determined. He was tortured by the Krath and then given a Sith poison that ravaged his mind and spirit. In time he became the ruler of the Krath, and with the help of the fallen Jedi, Exar Kun, they planned to betray the Republic and bring about a new Age of the Sith. Ulic attacked the shipyards on Foerost, claiming a fleet of 300 warships while Exar Kun set out to teach his heresy to other Jedi, bringing 20 students under his wing. As Kun corrupted these Jedi at his Temple on the Fourth moon of Yavin, Ulic attacked Coruscant, the capital planet of the Republic.

"I was among the Jedi that captured Ulic after his Krath ally Aleema Keto betrayed him. But Exar Kun led his own forces and attacked at his trial. Exar Kun's old Jedi Master, Master Vodo Siosk-Baas tried to stop him and was killed in the ensuing struggle. I went back to my own Master, Thon, along with my good friend Sylvar to protect my daughter Vima and to train for the coming battles while the Jedi planned our next move. There we were attacked by the now corrupted Oss Wilum and Sylvar's mate Crado. We defeated them and captured Oss while Crado ran away. We weren't the only Jedi attacked as the other corrupted students murdered their Masters across the Galaxy.

"Even that was not enough to satisfy their blood lust. Exar Kun and Ulic tricked Aleema Keto into using powerful ancient Sith sorcery to launch an attack that caused ten stars of the Cron Cluster to go supernova, killing Aleema Keto and Crado in the blast and forcing the Jedi to abandon our Great Library on Ossus. During the evacuation Ulic and Kun's forces attacked, wanting to steal all the knowledge they could. Cay got on his starship and went after Ulic, who shot him down. Ulic and Cay's battle continued on the ground. Cay fought valiantly to save his brother, but Ulic had fallen too far into the Dark Side, and slew him just as I arrived to aid Cay. Words cannot describe the shock I felt as I saw the man whom I had fought side by side with…whom I had come to love, so fully betray the Republic, the Jedi Order, and finally his own brother.

"I delved deep into the Force and I severed his connection to the Force, forever, stripping him of his powers. Even in that dark time, some good came of it. Losing his powers and his brother opened Ulic's eyes and he led the Jedi to the Fourth moon of Yavin and Exar Kun's hidden temple. In a final desperate bid to win, Exar Kun unleashed the full power of his Sith sorcery to try to become a wandering spirit in the Force, yet the combined might of the Jedi stopped him and sealed his disembodied spirit on his temple forevermore. Ulic was pardoned for his help, but went into exile to mourn for all he had done. Years later my daughter Vima grew and needed a new master. I had become the head of the Order and was unable to train her myself due to my responsibilities. Vima was a headstrong girl, and ran away to search for Ulic Qel-Droma to be her Master.

"She found him on the frozen planet Rhen Var with the help of a spacer named Hoggon and became his student. Ulic had not forgotten his training, and had taught her much by the time I tracked her down. Sylvar had enlisted Hoggon to take her to him as well; she was enraged that Ulic was unpunished for the death of Crado. Ulic refused to fight her, and we helped release her from her anger before she too fell to the Dark Side. Tragically, Hoggon was not as merciful and shot him with his blaster in the back, wanting the glory of being the man to kill a Sith Lord. In the end though, Ulic's body became one with the Force, he had earned his redemption.

"Remember this lesson young ones, the Dark Side is a path to quick and easy power, but it is also a path to loss, death, and suffering, as we learn from the tragedy of Ulic and Cay Qel-Droma," Nomi Sunrider's hologram told the tale. "Thank you, Master Sunrider. That is all I need for today," Jof told the hologram, and the image nodded them disappeared back into the holocron. Danny gulped as the story ended, _man, this Force stuff is dangerous! _Jof unwrapped the bandages on her leg and said, "Finally, I am healed. I can now be a more proactive teacher." Jof then lifted her right hand and made all the stones on the floor rise over their heads and fly around in a figure eight pattern. "Jazz, do not despair, you too will learn to do this, and more, in time. I can feel how powerful with the Force you are. The only question now is, will you let that power be wasted?" Jazz nodded and stood up, and made several rocks rise up to her head.

**Vlad**

Vlad's copy watched from above as Thal's police car drove through the poorer parts on the northern edges of Amity Park. He did this for an hour then Thal's car left and headed back to Vlad's Mansion. Vlad called his copy back then returned to his Human form. Thal entered the Mansion then pulled out a device from his pocket, "Thal to _Decimation_, how have your scans gone?" Vlad stayed silent as he heard a voice say from the device, "Lord Thal it is as you expected. This planet has only the most primitive of spacefaring technology and most of her armies use slugthrowers as their primary weapons." "Hah, our troopers will have no bother from such poor weapons," Thal said. "However, we have detected high levels of radiation that suggest that many nations on the planet have access to nuclear weapons, bombs most likely. Should we invade they may try to use them," the voice from the device said. "That is of no concern. My friend assures me that the nation I am on now values their citizen's lives, its leaders would not try the nuclear option and risk the fallout," Thal said then pressed a button on the device and put it back in his pocket.

"Calling home?" Vlad asked as Thal sat next to him. "Just ensuring that my forces can take over this planet for you; we have been having difficulty reaching the Empire. Unless you're willing to wait, you only have my Star Destroyer crew and me to take over this planet," Thal told him. "I see. And how goes the search?" Vlad asked. "Nothing yet, she wasn't near the riffraff," Thal said, then hit his arm chair. "Patience my friend," Vlad assured him, "after all it is the crocodile that lays in wait that grabs the zebra." Thal looked at him in confusion, but nodded none the less. _This had all better be worth it, _Vlad thought as he had a servant make dinner.

**I did not make up the above story about Nomi Sunrider, Exar Kun, or the Qel-Droma brothers. Their adventures were written in the Tales of the Jedi comic series during the 90's. Great series.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jof**

The third week of Jazz's training. Jof shook her head in disbelief at the thought. Jazz was her first apprentice; to say that she was having a difficult time to keep her nerves under control would be an understatement; she had to work in conditions no Jedi had ever faced in millennia. Last week's lesson about the Qel-Droma's seemed to have worked to keep Jazz from falling to the Dark Side, Jazz didn't have another outburst like the one she had before, but it had only been a week, and Jazz's training was far from over. After a few minutes of meditation to calm her mind; Jof lit her lightsaber and went through the seven forms of lightsaber combat. It felt good to see the glowing green blade once more and stretch her legs and other muscles as she flowed from the basics of Form 1, Shii-Cho, to the more combat oriented Form 2, Makashi, then to the more defensive Form 3, Soresu, and it's more efficient defensive style.

Jof took a deep breath before moving on to Form 4, Ataru, as she leaped higher than any being of her size was possible without the Force's aid. She leapt and spun around with all the lithe grace of her species and acrobatics that would put any circus performer to shame. Jof sensed Jazz coming into the room and moved to Form 5, Shien variant, blocking countless imaginary blaster bolts and sending them back at the imaginary attackers before then going on the attack with the Djem So variation, striking with power and focus on victory. Finally Jof ended with Form 6, Niman. She defended efficiently ala Soresu before striking decisively with Djem So then leapt up and into the wall and jumped off it as in Ataru then going through the forms of Makashi once more before ending in the basics of Shii-Cho.

Jof turned to see Jazz standing at the doorway, her eyes wide in shock. "What…was that?" she whispered. Jof smiled and said, "That was a demonstration of lightsaber combat." "Lightsaber? That's what you call your laser…sword…thing?" Jazz said. Jof walked over to Jazz and showed her the lightsaber handle. "Yes, the lightsaber is the weapon of a Jedi. In order to maintain peace, sometimes one must fight. The lightsaber is a nearly flawless weapon, able to cut through almost anything, able to deflect blaster shots, and, it is not something easily mastered. You will, in time, learn how to wield a lightsaber, but not now. You still have other training to do," Jof told her padawan. "What's this week's lesson?" Jazz asked. "Before we do that, I need to see what kind of shape you're in. Let's head to the 'lobby'," Jof told her and they went down to the front of the Hotel where there was room. "Alright, start jogging around the room, I will tell you when to stop," Jof told her padawan.

Jazz went off running and managed to keep it up for a quarter of an hour before she started slowing down. Ten minutes later she was struggling to keep up her pace and Jof said, "Stop." Jazz leaned against a wall while she caught her breath. "Now, I want you to jump up in the air, as high as you can. Do that three times," Jof ordered. Jazz jumped up once, about a foot. On her second try she jumped up one and a half feet. On her third time Jazz put everything into it and rose up three feet, then fell on her behind. "Ow," Jazz said as she stood up, rubbing her backside. "Are you alright?" a concerned Jof asked her. "I'm alright," Jazz assured her, "What is this, some kind of fitness test?"

"Yes, I wanted to know what your body's natural limits are. This week I will begin teaching you how to use the Force to enhance your body, to allow the Force to empower you beyond your limits, to run faster, jump higher, hit harder if necessary, and for a longer time than is natural for your species," Jof told her. "You mean like what you were doing in your room?" Jazz asked, sounding very intrigued. "Yes, exactly. I have seen the Jedi Masters do incredible feats through the Force, I once saw Master Yoda, our most ancient Master, jump as high as the ceiling above us, Master Mace Windu could dismantle droids with his bare hands, and my own life has often been saved with a small burst of speed," Jof explained.

She then demonstrated by running around the lobby, looking like a green blur before she then jumped high over Jazz's head. "You really think I can do all that!?" Jazz nearly yelled. "Yes, I know you can do it Jazz. I sense how strongly the Force is with you, your power can surpass my own in time," Jof assured her. "I'm really not all that sure. For all I know your species can do all that stuff easily," Jazz told her. "Not quite. While my people are different in many ways from humans, strength wise Twi-leks are very similar to humans," Jof explained. "What about your planet? You said it was a desert," Jazz said. "We are getting off topic, but I don't blame you for being curious. You've trusted me this far, so I will tell you about myself for every successful lesson you give, do you accept those terms?" Jof said.

"Alright, what do you want me to do first?" Jazz agreed to Jof's terms. "Alright, now, first I want you to feel the Force around you. Feel the energy, and let it flow into your body," Jof instructed. Jazz closed her eyes and started breathing. Jof felt as the Force went into Jazz's body. "Now, open your eyes while mentally letting the Force enter your body and start running," Jof told her. Jazz did as she was told and started running around the lobby again. She was running faster than before and Jof told her padawan, "Very good. Let the Force flow through you, let it empower the crude matter of your body, go past your limits." Jazz started going even faster, but then she missed a turn and started running head first into a wall!

Jof quickly reached into the Force and lifted Jazz off the ground right before she hit the wall. Jazz was breathing heavily as she said, "That was close!" "Yes, too close. This is partly my fault for teaching you these things before you're ready. Let us focus on jumping instead for now," Jof said and telekinetically floated her back to the ground. "Now, let the power flow into your legs and back as before, then jump up. Wait until I tell you when you can jump, so you don't hit the ceiling," Jof instructed. Jazz took a minute to catch her breath and said, "Okay, but after this I'm gonna need to stretch."

Jof felt as power entered Jazz's body again and then said, "Jump." Jazz leaped up to six feet then landed wobbly on her feet. "Ah, now I know the problem, its control. You need to learn to control the flow of power through your body. You made a good jump, but your landing was very poor," Jof told Jazz. "Master, can we stop for today? I don't know if I can keep doing this," Jazz said between breaths.

Jof looked at her, scolding herself for pushing her apprentice so much and finally said, "Yes, we'll stop for now." Jazz immediately sat down and stretched her legs out, and reached for her toes. After fifteen minutes of stretches Jof told her padawan, "You can stay on the floor if you like, if you still wish I can tell you about my homeworld and my people." "Thank you, Master. I've wanted to learn more about you for a long time," Jazz said. "Alright, listen closely. My species is called the Twi'leks; we evolved on a planet known as Ryloth. Ryloth is the second planet of the Ryloth Solar System in the Outer Rim of the Galaxy along the Corellian Run; Ryloth that is what we call our planet and our sun. The Planet Ryloth had five moons, and the seasons were always turbulent. The days are thirty Galactic Standard Hours and the years are 305 Galactic Standard days.

"The seasons on Ryloth were always turbulent, ranging from freezing temperatures to incredible heat. Because of this, the Twi'leks had to live a nomadic existence to survive as herders and farmers; we never developed space travel on our own. About 10,000 years before the Clone Wars explorers from the Galactic republic discovered Ryloth. My people assimilated using our cunning, trading, and at times our physical wiles. Many other sentient species view us as very beautiful, especially the females. Because of this, many Twi'lek females are sold as slaves around the Galaxy as dancing girls and consorts. I was lucky; my parents were traders closer to the Core Worlds where I was found as an infant.

"My parents knew that I was destined for great things and gave me to the Jedi to be raised by them. As time went on I was eventually trained by the male Rodian Master Arkova Tan. Master Tan was a great teacher and scholar who instilled my own love for knowledge. When I was fully recognized as a Jedi I became a Chronicler for the Jedi Archives, the greatest collection of knowledge in the Galaxy. My task was to go to archaeological sites and record the findings for the Archives," Jof stopped there. "What about afterwards?" Jazz eagerly asked, "The Clone Wars, the Empire, and Master Tan?" "All in good time my padawan," Jof said with a mischievous smile. Jazz sighed then pulled a device, a 'phone' she called it, and looked at it.

"I gotta go; you will tell me more, won't you?" Jazz asked. "Provided you do well with your lessons, yes," Jof agreed. Jazz left the lobby and Jof returned to her room.

**Danny**

Danny flew above Amity Park while Tucker and Sam rode on scooters below looking for…something. Danny's ear mic went off and he asked, "Yeah Sam?" "Danny, are you sure that the 'Galactic Empire of Evil' will appear?" Sam asked him. "I don't know, but well, let's face it, anything can happen since Jazz is now getting magic lessons from an alien and all," Danny replied. Danny's Ghost Sense went off just then and he barely dodged the ghost ray that headed his way. "WHOA!" Danny yelled and looked around. "Aw man, the ghost is cheating!" Danny complained as his Ghost Sense went off again and he dodged another ghost ray from nowhere. "Danny, we're right below you but we can't see the ghost," Tucker told him. "He's staying invisible!" Danny yelled as he got hit by a ghost ray from behind. "Danny got closer to us so we can cover you," Tucker told him.

Danny flew lower and watched as Tucker got out an ecto-blaster and Sam used her ecto wrist ray to blast behind Danny. They managed to hit something and Danny yelled, "Keep it up!" The ghost was hit three more times and stopped being invisible. The ghost looked like a red blob with arms and glowing green eyes. Danny grabbed the ghost and said, "What's the big idea?" The ghost just roared at him in answer so Danny slugged it in the face before sucking it into his Thermos. "Well, score one more for the good guys," Tucker said. "Yeah, but that's not what I wanted," Danny said, and he and his friends continued the search.

**Alright, I'm going to tell you about Lightsaber Forms to help you visualize them. Form 1: Shii-Cho was used by Kit Fisto in Star Wars: Clone Wars and is the most basic Form. Form 2: Makashi is more lightsaber vs. lightsaber oriented and based on western fencing, and was Count Dooku's preferred style in Episode 2: Attack of the Clones and Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith. Form 3: Soresu is used more for defense, especially against blasters, it was Obi-Wan Kenobi's preferred style in Episodes 2-4. Form 4: Ataru is a more offense oriented Form used against a single opponent and was Qui-Gon Jinn's preferred style in Episode 1: The Phantom Menace and Yoda's as well in Episodes 2 and 3. Form 5 has two variations: Shien and Djem So. Shien was used to deflect blaster bolts back at the shooter while Djem So was based on using one's superior strength to batter at your attacker and was Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader's preferred style in Episodes 2-6. Form 6: Niman is a hybrid style combining aspects of all of the previous styles mixed together, just about every Jedi and Sith character uses it. Finally the last Form, Form 7:Juyo. Juyo is only usable by one with the Force and relies on using your aggressive energy and that of your opponents to empower yourself and strike harder and faster than anyone. It is usually preferred by the Sith, but it was the preferred style of Mace Windu in Episodes 2 and 3 as well as Darth Sidious's in Episode 3 as well as Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Look up clips of you want, there are people out there that apply them pretty well in demonstrations. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thal**

Today Thal had listened to his partner and decided not to go out looking for Favrem. It had been four weeks, and he had not found her, even with Vlad assisting in the search. The fact was that the two of them couldn't cover all the ground necessary and remain covert at the same time. In two more days he would raze the city into the ground. Thal was now in a wide training area that Vlad had told him he used to train in his 'ghost powers'. The ghosts on this planet were VERY different; they were creatures that evolved inside a pocket dimension called the 'Ghost Zone', although some humans did become ghosts as well after death. Vlad had told him that he gained his powers when a romantic rival of his had blasted him in the face on purpose during an experiment to reach this 'Ghost Zone', horribly disfiguring him as his body assimilated with the strange radiation of the 'Ghost Zone'. Eventually he recovered and had gained his powers.

The intriguing thing was that Vlad was not the only 'half-ghost' on the planet. Another also lived, here in Amity Park; a youth calling himself Danny Phantom who viewed himself as some kind of 'hero'. Thal grunted in disgust as he lit his lightsaber pike and went through his forms. He slashed and hacked and blocked at the invisible air, letting his frustration build inside of him as he imagined his fingers on Favrem's throat. He swung harder and faster, letting the Dark Side flow through him. "Peace is a lie, there is only Passion! Through Passion I gain Strength! Through Strength I gain Power! Through Power I gain Victory! Through Victory my chains are Broken! The Dark Side shall set me Free!" Thal roared out the last word as he unleashed a massive shockwave in the Force in all directions, tossing equipment everywhere and destroying the training room.

"What the Devil are you doing!?" Vlad yelled when he walked into the now ruined training room. "Training," Thal replied calmly. "Do you have to be so destructive?" Vlad wearily asked him. "Destruction serves a purpose, you can only build a new house by destroying the old after all," Thal told him. "True. That's part of the reason that I came to talk to you. What is your plan with dealing with the nuclear weapons of the Earth? America will be easy to conquer, the government would never endanger its own citizens so recklessly, but other countries won't be so…compassionate," Vlad said. Thal nodded as they walked out the Training room. He then took out a holographic display and turned it on, showing the planet Earth. While he had been looking for Favrem, the _Decimation_ had been cloaked in orbit, scouting out the planet and slicing the primitive electronic databases of its governments. Thal explained this information to Vlad then said, "The _Decimation_ has discovered the whereabouts of the nuclear weapons and where they can be launched from. The _Decimation_ will launch an orbital bombardment from space while our starfighters attack the capitals of the nations that can serve any real threat to us. After this we will allow them to launch a counterattack, here on Amity Park, and crush them for all to see. Afterwards we will then announce that you, with the backing of the Galactic Empire, are now the new ruler. You may have to destroy a few buildings yourself to get the point across."

"Oh well, as they say on Earth, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. And I can think of a few eggs I can't wait to crack," Vlad said with a smile. "Now for my other business; SKULKER!" Thal watched as what looked like a large droid with glowing green hair and eyes walked floated down from the ceiling. "What good is this droid going to do," Thal contemptuously said. "Who are you calling a 'droid' pencil neck?" the creature angrily said. The mechanical creature then raised its arms and large lasers sprung out of its wrists. "GENTLEMEN! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Vlad yelled, and went Ghost. Thal and Skulker lowered their weapons. "As I was saying," Vlad continued, "This is Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone. He has served me well a number of times, and I believe that he can find your Jedi, if you give him a picture of it I am sure he can find it and bring it to us."

"Very well," Thal said then switched the holographic display to show an image of Jof Favrem. "This is Jof Favrem. Find her, and bring her to me, and I'll see that you are rewarded handsomely." Skulker took the holographic display and smiled, "You will have her in 24 hours," then flew off. _Bounty hunters, no matter where you go, they're all the same; same weapons, same arrogance, same sounds as they die, _Thal thought as he and Vlad went to Vlad's living room to finalize their plans for conquest.

**Jazz**

Jazz was now doing a hand-stand, using the Force to keep herself up while at the same time telekinetically making a tower of stones while Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched. "Yes, that's it, let the Force flow into your body and focus at the same time on the stones," Master Favrem encouraged her. Master Favrem promised that if she did well with this exercise then she would start learning the basics of lightsaber combat. Jazz moved a fourth stone onto the three she already had on the tower of stones that only stood with her control of the Force. "Now, take one hand off the ground, and stand on one hand, and move two more stones onto the tower, and this lesson will be complete," Master Favrem told her. Sweat was pooling off of Jazz as she lifted her left hand off the ground.

"Concentrate," Master Favrem told her. Jazz closed her eyes and repeated the Jedi Code to help her concentrate as Master Favrem taught her. _There is no emotion, there is Peace. There is no ignorance, there is Knowledge. There is no passion, there is Serenity. There is no death, there is the Force. _A fifth stone shakily rose up and floated to the tower. _One more_, Jazz thought as she closed her eyes and felt through the Force as the last stone shakily rose up and slowly went onto the now quaking tower of stones. "Hold it Jazz," she heard Danny whisper. Jazz fought with all her might to keep the stones stable, and finally felt them become still. "That's it Jazz, well done," Master Favrem told her. Jazz let the rocks fall into a pile then put her left hand down and slowly lowered her feet until she was standing again.

Sam handed Jazz a water bottle and asked, "Man Jazz, you're a lot tougher than I thought you were." "Trust me, I wouldn't be able to do it without the Force," Jazz wearily told her as she took a towel Sam gave her and wiped the sweat off. "You did very well for one who has only had a month of training," Jof praised her, "Now give me a minute and I will get some equipment to help with your next step of training." Jof went up to her room, leaving Jazz, Sam, Danny, and Tucker in the lobby. "So, you really think you can be some Space Wizard?" Tucker asked Jazz. "After all this, yeah, I think so Tucker. I can do so much now, look!" Jazz excitedly said as she made the rocks fly up and spin around in a figure eight pattern. She then raised her arms and the rocks flew around her waist and she then leaped up ten feet into the air and did a front flip over Sam and Tucker. "Awesome!" Sam said in amazement.

Jazz then made another tower of rocks before letting them drop. Master Favrem then walked in holding two slightly charred looking wooden poles about four feet in length. "Catch," she said, and Jazz reached out with her hand and caught the pole. "Hold it at one end, like you would a sword," Master Favrem said. Jazz did as she was ordered. "In the Republic, you would be taught the basics of lightsaber combat with Master Yoda using a training lightsaber and a special training droid. The droid would have been roughly spherical with a number of holes that shot lasers at you. The droid would float around shooting these lasers that would numb your limbs unless you blocked them with your training lightsaber. Unfortunately I was unable to save even one of either, so I must train you using these poles I carved from some abandoned lumber I found, they're about the length of a lightsaber and their weight will strengthen your muscles to prepare you to wield a real lightsaber," Master Favrem explained.

She then got into a fighting stance with her legs about shoulder width apart and her right leg out front and her pole held at waist height with the point pointing at where someone's head would be. Jazz copied the stance and Master Favrem told her, "There are six zones which are targets for a lightsaber. Zone 1: the head, Zone 2: the right arm and side, Zone 3: the left arm and side, Zone 4: the back and midsection, Zone 5: the right leg and Zone 6: the left leg. All attacks will target one of these zones and all guards will protect one or more of these zones. This is exemplified by the Form 1 of lightsaber combat; Shii-cho, observe." Master Favrem stabbed forward then spun her pole around and attacked high and to the left then spun again and attacked high and from the right. She then held her pole at waist height and made a vertical cut to the left then a vertical cut to the right then made a rising cut from the left and finally a rising cut from the right.

Master Favrem then made another stab at waist height then swung her lightsaber first left then right at the same height before making a rising cut from the left then a rising cut from the right before spinning her pole around and cutting down from the right then spinning her pole behind her head again to cut from the left before stabbing forward one last time. "Now, you try the same," she told Jazz. Jazz took a deep breath and did her best to copy the movements. "Try again, you moved forward too much, left yourself open," Master Favrem told her. Jazz took her criticism to heart and did the form again. "Yes, but keep your elbows bent more when you stab or you might lose your arms," Jazz's Master told her. "Alright, third time's the charm," Jazz said, and did the form yet again. "Very good Jazz, you have Form 1 handled, but there are more difficult Forms to master," Master Favrem told her.

"How many are there?" Tucker asked. "In all there are seven Forms: Form 1: Shii-Cho, Form 2: Makashi, Form 3: Soresu, Form 4: Ataru, Form 5: Shien and its more offensive variant Djem So, Form 6: Niman, and finally Form 7: Juyo. All of these forms have their own advantages and disadvantages, only a fool with a death wish sticks to just one. A Jedi must combine aspects of all the first 5 forms to survive," Master Favrem explained. "Now, I want you to perform Shii-Cho again, and repeat it until I tell you otherwise," she told Jazz, and Jazz got into position to start again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Danny**

The day after Jazz had started learning how to use a lightsaber was a Saturday, and Danny used that to his advantage to sleep in before going downstairs for breakfast. He saw that Jazz was already gone; probably training, and his Mom and Dad were talking in the living room. "It's got to be a boy that she knows we won't approve of," he heard his Dad say, "It explains all the time out, her falling grades, her coming back all sweaty like yesterday." "I don't know Jack, I looked into her room and I didn't see anything that looked like she was looking for a guy. And plus she isn't getting ready for dates, no extra makeup, no shopping, I don't think it's a boy," Danny heard his Mom say. Danny turned invisible and looked at his parents talking.

His Dad rubbed the back of his neck and finally said, "Could it be a girl?" Danny had to hold his hands to his mouth to keep from laughing. "I mean she hasn't dated a lot of boys, maybe that's why and she doesn't know how to tell us?" Jack continued. "That…kind of makes sense, I heard it was genetic and you remember my Uncle Lewis?" Maddie said. "Oh yeah, I forgot about him, maybe we should call him and ask him about how to handle this," Jack said then his parents went down to their Lab. Danny went into the kitchen chuckling the whole time. _Well they are kind of right…if you count being trained to be a Space Wizard/Police Officer by an alien woman as 'dating'. _Danny fixed his breakfast and got ready for the day.

As he was heading out his Dad came out of the Lab and yelled, "Danny my boy, you have got to see this, this may be one of our best inventions yet!" Before Danny could respond Jack wrapped a massive arm around his son and practically carried him into the Lab. "Okay Dad, what is it this time, a portal to another galaxy?" Danny fake excitedly asked. "Not yet, but its something a little more practical, Jack said. Maddie walked up holding a small metal ball with a green glowing slit looking like it sliced it in half. "This little baby can create an indestructible laser shield to protect from ghost or human attacks. I call it: the Fento-sphere," Jack proudly told his son. "Does it work?" Danny asked. "Of course it works, watch," Jack said, and Maddie turned the top half of the sphere around counterclockwise.

A half-sphere of green energy going out three feet all around Maddie appeared. Jack then hefted a small ecto-gun and said, "Ready Maddie?" "Ready Jack," Danny's Mom told him and Jack fired ten shots, none of them pierced the energy sphere. Jack then picked up a larger ecto-rifle and fired ten more shots with the same result. He then got out a Fenton Bazooka and fired three times, still nothing. "WOW!" Danny said, _for once Dad's invention works the first time. _Jack finally dug out the Ghost Gloves and powered them up. He charge forward ready to unleash one mother of a punch when suddenly the energy sphere disappeared!

Maddie quickly dropped the sphere and ducked under Jack's wayward punch. "OH MAMMA THAT WAS CLOSE!" Jack exclaimed in shock. "Yeah, I was timing it, it looks like the Fento-sphere can only work for two and a half minutes before it shorts out," Maddie told him. "Oh well, that's what we get for miniaturizing the Fenton Ghost Shield surrounding the house, smaller size, less power to burn," Jack said. "But that's still pretty good," Danny told them, "I mean if there's another Ghost Invasion or something that can really help, like say you gotta I don't know, guard a doorway or something?" "Good point, but we can always do better," Jack told him. "Umm…Can you shoot out of the Fento-shphere?" Danny asked. Maddie and Jack looked at each other and Maddie finally said, "We never thought about that…should we test it?" "Definitely, but Danny, you should leave, it's too dangerous for a minor to be here," Jack said, and shooed Danny out of the Lab.

**Jof**

Jof watched as Jazz went through Form 1: Shii-Cho. _She's a natural at the more martial applications of the Force, _Jof thought as she watched her padawan repeat the form three more times without stopping. "Very good, Jazz, now I feel it is time that I teach you about defense," Jof then tore a piece off her bag before continuing. "There are Three Rings of Defense in lightsaber combat; the Outer Ring, the Middle Ring, and the Inner Ring. The Outer Ring is primarily used for attacking and relies on power; the Middle Ring is used for much faster attacks and is especially good for deflecting blaster shots and overall defense, while the Inner Ring is your last defense, used to parry blows and opening up the opponent for a counter attack, observe."

Jof then immediately demonstrated the Outer Ring with broad sweeping and powerful strikes and blocks, then greatly increased her speed for the Middle Ring before at last showing the Inner Ring with small subtle parries and counter strikes. Jof then took the small strip she tore off her bag and tied it around her eyes, "Now, try to attack me." Jof heard Jazz gulp before she took a deep breath. Jof lifted up her training pole to the upper left guard. Jof did not see with her eyes, but sensed Jazz's movements through the Force. Jazz went straight for a lunge; Jof struck it down and raised her pole to Jazz's throat, "You hesitate; fear is controlling your movements. You must dispel your fears and allow the Force to direct your movements. Try again."

Jof assumed another Outer Ring defense, this time the lower right guard. Jof sensed Jazz's emotional state, her mind was clearer than before yet she could still sense a small amount of fear inside her. _She is fine with hitting the air, but when it comes to applying it she hesitates. But according to what she has told me she never hesitates to fight 'ghosts' alongside her brother. Is it only in the heat of battle that her true power shows? _Jof decided to test her theory by jumping forward and attacking Jazz. Jazz clumsily but successfully blocked the blow. "Don't let fear cloud your mind. Fear is the mindkiller, those who let fear control them are no better than animals," Jof told her, then spun her pole back and around for a strike at Jazz's right shoulder. Jazz blocked the attack then attempted to stab at Jof's stomach. Jof backed away then jumped back to attack Jazz's midsection.

Jazz parried the attack and attempted her own stab. Jof blocked the attack then struck Jazz's hands, making her drop her pole before bringing her own up to Jazz's throat again. "I see now, you do not like being the aggressor. Whenever you fight, you are fighting to protect someone or something," Jof said as she took off her blindfold. "Is that bad?" Jazz asked, rubbing her hand. "No, it is a good thing. You have great potential with a lightsaber, Jazz. It is important that a Jedi knows when to use their lightsaber, and when to use diplomacy to settle disputes," Jof assured her. "Now, I will teach you the blocks for all the Rings of Defense. For the Outer Ring there are four guards you assume, your upper right, upper left, lower right, and lower left guards," Jof showed all the guards to Jazz, who imitated her stances. "Yes, now the Middle Ring has four as well, but unlike the Outer Ring they are not held diagonally. The guards are upper, lower, right, and left," Jof explained as she showed the guards to Jazz. Jazz again imitated her Master and Jof finished, "The Inner Ring has only one guard, center, from which you parry your opponent's attacks."

After explaining the guards to Jazz, Jof had her go through them all ten times each from the high right guard of Outer Ring to the center guard of Inner Ring. "Now keep practicing them now in reverse order, then standard order, a Jedi must ensure that their body is ready to defend when needed, no matter where the attack comes from," Jof told her, then she sensed an evil presence in the Force. Jof tore her lightsaber off her belt and activated it just in time to block a laser strike from above. "I know you're there!" Jof yelled at her unseen attacker. Jazz dropped her pole and pulled out an ecto-gun from her backpack. "It's a ghost, it has to be," Jazz said. "Stretch out with your feelings through the Force and find him," Jof told her as she did the same. Jazz found the attacker first and blasted above Jof's left shoulder, hitting the attacker.

What looked like a large metal male appeared as if from thin air with glowing green eyes and hair. "Skulker," Jazz said. "Surrender now, alien, and I'll go easy on you," the ghost, Skulker, said. Jof felt a chill down her spine, "You're working for the Empire." "I wouldn't know about that, but the one that told me about you did look very regal," Skulker said as he raised his left hand and fired a glowing green net at her. Jof reached out and grabbed the net with the Force and flung it aside before charging forward. Skulker fired lasers at her from his wrists as he flew around behind her. Jof blocked the lasers, struggling to deflect them back at a moving target. Skulker's jetpack opened and two rockets fired out, heading right for Jof.

The Jedi Force pushed one missile to the side and into a wall that exploded into pieces and jumped up into the air to dodge the second. She then threw her lightsaber at the ghostly bounty hunter, cutting his jetpack. "NO!" Skulker yelled as he crashed into the ground. Jof used the Force to aid her descent and cut Skulker in half at the waist. "Oh come on! Do you people have any idea how much it costs to build one of these exosuits from scratch?!" Skulker yelled in exasperation before Jof cut off his exosuit's head. She then reached into the head and pulled out a little glowing green creature with red eyes and tiny arms and legs. "Who hired you," Jof said, using the Force to influence the creature's mind. "Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius and a friend of his," Skulker said.

"What is the friend's name?" Jof asked. "I don't know; he looked like a tall bald human with green eyes and wearing red armor. He had a red laser spear too," the defeated ghost said. "Did you tell them where we are?" Jof asked then sensed danger coming once again. She quickly dropped the ghost and ran to Jazz and pulled her back just in time to avoid being crushed as a white police car crashed through the Lobby and a green skinned man with black hair, red eyes, and wearing a white jumpsuit and cape with black belt boots, and gloves appeared. "I'd say he had my dear," Vlad Plasmius said with a smile as Kandall Thal walked out of the police car.

**No, I don't think Jazz is gay. I just think that given her behavior it would be a logical conclusion for Jack and Maddie to make. Anyway, Things are getting pretty exciting now, aren't they?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Danny**

Danny was in his Ghost Form headed to see Jazz and tell her that their parents thought she was in the closet when all of a sudden a laser blast nearly hit him in the side. "WHOA! Watch it!" Danny yelled then saw a familiar red clad huntress flying around a hoverboard. "It's been a while Ghost Boy," Valerie Gray said. "I'll say, your aim is getting pretty bad Val," Danny responded. Valerie answered his taunt by blasting a few more lasers out of her hoverboard and drawing two ecto-guns. Danny dodged a few lasers and blocked a few more before turning invisible and flying intangibly through a building. _Man, no wonder I haven't had to deal with any ghosts, Valerie looks like she's been picking up my slack, _Danny thought as he phased through another building.

He flew up into the sky and saw Valerie heading right for him, "I see you Ghost!" Danny barely dodged her attacks and made two copies, "Which one is the real Danny Phantom?" the three Danny's taunted as he and his copies flew off in different directions. Luck was on his side for once, Valerie went after one of the copies, allowing Danny to fly away to the Hotel. On his way his phone rang, it was Jazz. "DANNY HELP!" Jazz screamed. "What's wrong!?" Danny asked, flying faster. "Vlad is working for the Galactic Empire and hired Skul-" Jazz was cut off. "JAZZ!" Danny yelled as he finally reached the Hotel and his Ghost Sense went off. He saw that something had crashed through the front door.

He flew in to see Jof with her lightsaber fighting a tall bald guy in red with a red lightsaber spear thing while Jazz was firing at Vlad who just floated there blocking her ecto-gun shots.

Danny blindsided Vlad with a ghost ray then tried to blast one at the guy in red. He blocked it with his lightsaber spear and sent it right back at Danny. Danny took the laser right in his chest and Jazz yelled, "Danny!" "I'm fine," Danny groaned then saw the guy in red kick Jof away and throw his lightsaber spear at Jazz. "Look out!" Danny yelled and grabbed Jazz down. The lightsaber spear spun in midair back at them and flew right into its owner's hand. "You have power girl, much more than Favrem," the guy in red said, then took out something from his cloak and said, "Thal to _Decimation_, launch the attack, I will have Favrem and another two shortly." "NO!" Jazz yelled and flung her hands forward, sending the guy in red flying with the Force. "Danny! Jazz! Get out of here!" Jof yelled as she dodged a ghost ray from Vlad.

"Come on!" Danny grabbed Jazz and flew off. He flew away as fast as he could, and looked up into the sky to see a massive white triangle filling the sky. "What is that thing!?" Danny screamed. "The Galactic Empire really is here," Jazz fearfully whispered as they watched a large green laser come from the triangle and destroy a building. People below screamed at the destruction. "Danny, we need to get to Mom and Dad now!" Jazz yelled. Suddenly Vlad appeared right in front of them and grabbed them, "I got you now!" Vlad yelled and ten thousand volts of ghostly electricity tore through their bodies.

**Jof**

Jof blocked another stab from Thal's lightsaber pike and tried to move in to kick him back only for him to kick her back first. "You've cost me a lot of pain, Favrem. But this makes it all worth it. If you weren't such a coward I never would have found this new addition to the Empire," Thal laughed as he attempted an overhead slash. Jof dodged it and spun around to try to decapitate Thal, only for the assassin to block her lightsaber with the handle of his lightsaber pike. "You didn't think I would have survived this long if my pike wasn't made with cortosis did you?" Thal said and pushed her back. He lunged at her; Jof barely blocked or dodged his attacks as she worried over Jazz. "Once Vlad gets those brats I'll have two new weapons for the Empire, a new assassin like me, and a potential supersoldier genetic template as well. I must thank you, if you weren't such a coward I would have never found them!"

"NO!" Jof yelled as she attempted a strong overhead slash. Thal barely blocked the strike, his eyes widening in surprise at its ferocity. Jof kicked forward, using the Force to strengthen her attack and kicked Thal into the wall. She summoned up the Force to give her speed as she ran out of the Hotel to the sight of Thal's Star Destroyer blasting a building to slag as TIE fighters screamed through the sky. "NO!" Jof yelled again then saw the green skinned man, Vlad Plasmius, flying away carrying Jazz and Danny's unconscious bodies. Jof watched her apprentice disappear in the distance and did the only thing she could think of, she ran away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**_New York City, New York_**

**Vlad**

Vlad watched from the transport ship, called a Lambda class T-4 Shuttle, as TIE fighters screamed over New York's skylines. Only two hours ago news media from around the world was reporting on the attacks on military outposts and capital cities around the world, noting the devastation and nearly crippling Earth's governments. Below him he knew 2,000 stormtroopers were marching through the streets, crushing any resistance on their way to the United Nations Headquarters. All Terrain Scout Transport Walkers were also on the ground, blasting a few tanks that New York's National Guard managed to scrounge up to slag. "This is a little more damage than I would have liked," Vlad commented, "But it's certainly getting the job done." The pilot of the shuttle then turned to Thal and said, "Lord Thal, Lord Masters, we are approaching the United Nations Headquarters, but there are not many places for us to land nearby."

"Land us at the nearest clearing. We'll walk if we must and regroup with the main squadrons," Thal told the pilot. The pilot found a park with enough flat space to land the shuttle. Thal and Vlad walked out surrounded by the 20 stormtroopers that came with them. People in the park ran screaming out as soon as they saw the shuttle. "Power, it is a glorious thing to see those weaker than you cringing at your feet. This is true power," Thal commented as they walked. "Indeed, I admit that while I haven't done much rampaging myself, I've always enjoyed it when ghosts would fear me. Did I tell you about that time I first met Daniel?" Vlad said. "Yes, you mentioned that you took over his Father's body and used it to terrify your guests," Thal said with a little smile. "Yes, I enjoyed displaying my power over those imbeciles, and now I have a whole planet!" Vlad responded as they and their troops marched through the street.

Five soldiers with a Jeep armed with a very large gun drove up to them and yelled, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Thal signaled for his stormtroopers to stand back and walked forward. The soldiers pointed their guns at him. Thal looked at them all with a bored look on his face as he brought his hands up, palms up. He then pulled his arms back as if yanking a sheet off a bed, and the soldier's assault rifles were torn from their hands by an invisible force. Or would Force be more appropriate? The large gun fired off one round that killed a stormtrooper next to Thal, but Thal lifted his left arm and it fired the rest of its ammo uselessly into the sky. Thal then took a deep breath as he raised both arms, and the Jeep floated in the air. The soldiers stared at the Jeep in shock; two of them ran off as Thal telekinetically slammed it on the gawking soldiers. "Kill those cowards," Thal ordered, and two blaster shots finished off the fleeing soldiers. They marched on.

They made it to the United Nations Headquarters where they found three tanks in their way. "Now is your time, Vlad. Show these fools your true power!" Thal encouraged him. Vlad smiled like a Cheshire cat as black rings flew up and down his body, turning his midnight blue eyes completely red and silver hair black while his skin turned green and his suit was turned into a white jumpsuit and cape with black belt, boots, and gloves. Vlad Plasmius flew up and looked down at the soldiers, "Bow down before your new ruler, fools, and you'll be spared." "FIRE!" the one leading the soldiers ordered. Vlad turned intangible and let the bullets pass harmlessly through him. He laughed as he became tangible again at their shocked expressions. "My turn," Vlad said as he formed an explosive ecto-ball and threw it at one of the tanks, blowing it up like a giant firecracker. One tank tried to attack him and Vlad flew at it and lifted it up by its main gun and slammed it on the last one.

"Last chance to live, throw down your weapons now!" Vlad ordered the soldiers. "NEVER!" the commander yelled and fired at Vlad. "Very well, if you want to play a hero, then die a hero!" Vlad yelled as he blasted a massive ghost ray at the commander, leaving nothing but a small charred area where he had once stood. He did the same for the rest of the soldiers before floating down to the ground in time to see the rest of the stormtroopers had reached them. "All hostiles eliminated sir," the stormtrooper commander told Thal. "Follow us into that building, capture all noncombatants and bring them to the main area of the building, kill those that resist," Thal ordered, and they all went into the United Nations Headquarters.

Vlad ignored the screams as his soldiers; _I have soldiers_, as he made his way to the main area of the Headquarters where he knew all the cameras would be. He was the first in and blasted a few security guards that got in his way. _I'm here now! I am in charge now! _He thought as he walked up to the podium. The delegates were all shocked into silence at his arrival. They tried to leave, only for stormtroopers to force them back in along with a few more people. Once everything was settled, Vlad turned back into is Human Form. The delegates gasped in shock, Vlad Masters was a world renowned billionaire, and he was leading these…invaders against his own planet?!

"My fellow Earthlings," Vlad began, "As you can plainly see, we are not alone in the Universe. There is in fact a mighty Galactic Empire out there, with hundreds of planets as its subjects. I am here today representing the Galactic Empire to offer a great opportunity for our pitiful planet. As you have seen, our technology is pitiful compared to that of the Galactic Empire's. We cannot hope to overcome its might. However, its representative, Lord Kandall Thal, has come to me to offer his hand in friendship. All he asks is that we swear our allegiance to the Galactic Empire and its leader, the great Emperor Palpatine, and no more need die. With the Galactic Empire's aid, we can become a part of something greater, a vast galaxy awaits us! And the Earth shall be led by none other than me. This is a great opportunity, but the choice is yours, the hand of friendship," Vlad lifted up his right hand openly at this, "Or the fist of a superior Empire!" Vlad went back into his Ghost Form and made his left fist glow. Vlad couldn't help but get a wide smile as after ten minutes of silence delegates stepped forward subserviently.

**Jof**

"COWARD!" Jof yelled in the ruins of the Hotel. She yelled at herself in frustration, in anger at the Universe, the Force, the Empire, but most of all at herself. She punched what was left of a wall, tears of frustration streaming from her eyes. _She trusted me! She needed me! And I failed her! _Jof Favrem slumped down in grief, she had failed once again. Failed on Dantooine when all her men were killed, failed to rescue any of her fellow Jedi in the six years she had been on the run, failed to save Master Tan on Ord Mantell, and now she failed her own apprentice here on Earth.

_What can I possibly do now? _She asked herself, still reeling from the shock in the Force from the thousands that Thal's forces had killed. Jof slumped down and looked at her lightsaber handle. It was a very simple metal tube, yet had various symbols she had etched onto it herself that only the Twi'leks, or beings that were knowledgeable in Twi'lek culture, would understand. She looked down and saw the symbol for 'hope'. _How can I hope? I've failed for so long. _Jof sat there, going through her life. And she remembered. She remembered how she had been one of the first to show any telekinetic skill, how she had gone through the Jedi Trials, passing them all in near record time. She had survived, she had endured many extreme conditions during her archaeological pursuits, and hade faced even more adversity in the Clone Wars. Most of all she remembered something.

She had _survived_. She, Jof Favrem, a Chronicler, had survived under the Empire's rule for six years where other Jedi, warriors and ambassadors and heroes, had all fallen, she survived. She had learned how the Order had fallen, she could not let that knowledge die. Jof clenched her hand around her lightsaber, _I will survive. I will bring Jazz back. As long as one Jedi remains, the Sith will never succeed._

Jof saw something glow among the ruins and saw it was the holocron, it was untouched. She also saw that her bag with her various data containers had survived as well. She picked them up and started to walk out of the ruins. She then heard a large vehicle approach and a female voice say, "JAZZ! DANNY! WE'RE HERE! WHERE ARE YOU!" _Jazz and Danny's parents_, Jof thought then she had a feeling. Jof looked through the Force and found their minds. She sensed fear and worry through both minds, and an iron will to protect their children. Their Father was slightly less refined, but underneath she sensed his intelligence, and how it was tempered and enhanced by his wife's. She sent a feeling through the Force into their Mother and Father's minds, to turn right at that corner then take a left. Head for the debris was the impression she gave them.

A large wheeled vehicle stopped nearby. Jof saw a large man in middle age with graying hair at his temples and blue eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit with black boots and gloves step out of the vehicle hefting a large weapon unlike any firearm or blaster Jof had seen, followed by a much smaller woman of similar age with brownish-red hair and purple eyes following after him with a similar weapon. Jof put her bag and lightsaber down and raised her hands. "Please put away your weapons, I am unarmed and mean you no harm," Jof said when they saw her. "Why should we believe you?" Jazz and Danny's Mother asked. "I cannot give you a satisfactory answer, or any way to prove to you that I am your friend, but I only wish to help you find your children. I know them both, I saw who took them," Jof explained.

"How do you know Jazz and Danny?" Jazz and Danny's Father asked. Jof explained how they had found her a month ago and helped take care of her. How she had discovered Jazz's strength in the Force and tried to train her, and finally how she had watched them be kidnapped by Vlad Plasmius. "Vlad…how could he do this!" Jack yelled. "Mr. Fenton, I sympathize with your sense of betrayal, but right now we need to find your children. I can help you find them if you will trust me," Jof told him. Mr. Fenton looked at her and Mrs. Fenton lowered her weapon and said, "Jack, we don't have a choice. This extraterrestrial may be able to help us." "Alright, get in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle, and we'll go where we need to," Jack told her.

Jof, Jack, and Maddie went in and Jof closed her eyes, looking for Jazz and Danny. She soon found Danny, he was somewhere nearby. But Jazz was gone, off the planet in fact. _Thal…he took her to his Star Destroyer. _Jof told Jack and Maddie, "Danny is nearby, but Jazz is no longer on this planet." "What!? Where is she?" Jack yelled. "If I had to guess, she is on board the Star Destroyer as a prisoner," Jof told him. "You mean that giant space ship that we saw earlier?" Maddie asked. "Yes. As we are now, we cannot save her, but we can rescue Danny now. He will be necessary to save Jazz," Jof told them, and gave them directions on where to go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Danny**

Danny was in yet another of Vlad's underground labs, unable to do anything. But this time he was fighting harder than ever despite being restrained in an ectotanium table. "Come on!" Danny yelled, straining his body to try to break free. He couldn't phase through ectotanium, he had to try to break out somehow. He poured more and more ectoplasmic energy into his muscles, pushing them to tear through it. "Jazz needs me to save her from that evil Santa wannabe! COME ON!" Danny screamed fighting as hard as he could. The ectotanium held. Danny finally stopped struggling, it was no good, and he might have to save his ectoplasmic power for later. _Once_ _Vlad_ _shows_ _up_ _and_ _lets_ _me_ _out_ _of_ _this_ _table_ _for_ _his_ _latest_ _mad_ _science_ _project, I'm going to kick his butt into next year! _

But for now, Danny had to save his strength and turned back into his Human Form. Danny knew what Vlad's plan was, clone him and raise the clone as his 'perfect little son and heir'. He had given that bald guy some of his blood and hair samples for his experiments, and they had already obtained his mid-morph DNA as well. The only reason Danny was still alive was because they left to go finish conquering Earth. Danny suddenly heard the sound of a large vehicle crashing through the wall. "Huh?" Danny quietly said, thinking _who could that be? _He heard what sounded like people scrambling through the rooms above him and he heard voices.

Danny sucked in air and yelled, "I'm HHHEEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEE!" He then watched as a green laser stabbed through the door. "JOF! YOU NEED TO SAVE JAZZ! THAT BALD GUY HAS HER!" Danny yelled as Jof cut the door down and it was sent flying. Jof walked out, and Danny saw his parents follow her in. _Oh crap crap crap crap...how the heck am I going to explain this?! _"Mom, Dad, it was Uncle Vlad, I don't know what he's…" he started then his Father said, "Save it Danny. The alien woman told us about you and your powers." "YOU DID WHAT!?" Danny yelled at Jof. Jof waved her hand and the restraints opened up before she explained, "Your planet is in danger, your sister is in danger, we're all in danger now; this is no time for secrets."

Danny looked at her then looked at his parents. "Mom, Dad, I…" "Just…tell us how it happened," Maddie sadly said. Danny took a deep breath and said, "Last year when you built the Ghost Portal, I went into it with my white jumpsuit and accidentally turned it on. I don't know how, I remember being blasted with ectoplasm, screaming, it felt like I was being ripped apart molecule by molecule then stitched back together again. I blacked out and woke up like…this." Danny then went Ghost in front of his parents; their eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls as white rings flew up and down his body, turning his black hair white and blue eyes glowed green while his clothes turned into a black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves and DP symbol on his chest. "It was you…" Maddie whispered as she ran up to him and hugged him, "Oh God Danny, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Jack wrapped them both up in a hug and said, "Son, once all this is over I have a lot to make up to you." "Oh how touching," the cynical voice of Vlad Masters said as he walked into the room.

"Vlad, how could you do this!?" Maddie yelled at him. "How!? Ask that stupid oaf of a husband of yours how! It's all his fault that I became this!" Vlad yelled as he went Ghost. "You think a case of bad acne was all that happened when he activated that prototype portal in my face!? Daniel might have suffered, but it was only for an instant, it was nothing but slow and painful for me as the ectoplasm spread throughout my body over an entire year! While you," Vlad pointed an accusing finger at Jack like a mad god passing judgment, "were running off with Maddie, I was suffering worse than any cancer patient ever did! Every second I prayed for Death to just end it! But when it was over, I was even more powerful than any human could hope to be! And all it cost me was the love of my life!"

"Vlad, we-we're friends, just tell me how I can make this better," Jack pleaded. Vlad grinned at him like a shark as he floated up into the sky, "You can help me by dying!" Vlad blasted a massive ghost ray at him, only for Danny to get in front of his Dad and block the blast with an ecto-energy shield. "Vlad you're one seriously crazed up Froot Loop," Danny said before making three more copies. "I may be a Froot Loop, but I'm a Froot Loop with an army!" Vlad yelled as red laser blasts came through the hole in the door. Jof jumped a the wall, her lightsaber moving in a green blur as she deflected the laser blasts. "I'll handle this, stop that madman!" She yelled as the lasers stopped long enough for her to jump through the hole.

Jack and Maddie blasted their ecto-guns at Vlad who dodged them quickly and made five copies. Danny's and Vlad's flew around the room exchanging ghost rays while Jack and Maddie desperately tried to control their fire to only hit the Vlad's while not hitting their son and his copies. One of Danny's copies was blasted away followed by another while one of Vlad's was destroyed in response. "They're moving too fast!" Jack yelled as he jumped away to dodge a ghost ray. "Concentrate on one at a time!" Maddie yelled. Jack and Maddie fired at a Vlad copy that had just destroyed Danny's last copy and destroyed it. Danny and his parents concentrated their fire on another Vlad and destroyed it too. Danny made two more copies and all three of them got into beam exchanges with the last three Vlad's.

Jack and Maddie blasted one Vlad copy just in time to save Danny's copy then quickly avenged another loss of a Danny copy when they finally had the real Vlad. He quickly formed an ectoplasmic shield bubble around himself as they blasted at it. "NO! I am the King of the World! I won't lose!" Vlad screamed as he blasted ectoplasm in all directions, knocking Danny, Maddie, and Jack away and destroying the last copy. Vlad went straight for Jack, determined to kill him at least! Jack quickly pulled on one of his Ghost Gauntlets and punched Vlad back. Vlad was sent flying into the opposite wall, giving Jack enough time to put on the other Gauntlet. "Don't make me do this Vlad! Just surrender peacefully and help us save Earth!" Jack yelled at his old friend. Vlad got up and blasted another ghost ray at him and Maddie in response. Maddie blasted back at him while Jack charged forward. Danny saw this and blasted Vlad back, giving Jack the chance to give him a thunderous uppercut that sent him crashing into the ceiling. Danny pulled out his Fenton Thermos and sucked Vlad into it.

**Jof**

_The_ _Force_ _is_ _with_ _me!_ That was Jof Favrem's only conscious thought as her lightsaber whirled around, blocking blaster shots as she walked forward against the stormtroopers. She felled five before she jumped through the hole she had carved, and deflected back another four, killing the stormtroopers that fired the shots. She finally came close enough to one and slashed through his chest then blocked three more shots before pulling one trooper closer to cut his head off. _That_'_s_ _eleven, there_ _are_ _39_ _more._ Jof let the Force flow through her body as she ran forward, dodging blaster shots as she went before coming across ten troopers. Her lightsaber was a green blur as it sliced through armor and flesh, felling them all. _Twenty-nine_ _left_, she thought as she sent six more laser blasts at her attackers, killing one with each deflection _twenty-three_.

Jof soon found herself in a large room and saw what was in it. "My ship!" she yelled then dodged another blaster shot and threw her lightsaber through her attacker, impaling him through the heart and summoned her lightsaber back to her hand. _Twenty-two_, Jof ran through the room to reach the rest. She nearly bumped into one and quickly decapitated him before moving on to see a small squad of five. She stopped and deflected all their shots back at them, _sixteen_. She sensed all the rest were above her in the living room of the mansion. _I need at least one alive_, she thought as she ran through the underground complex and reached an elevator to take her up and deactivated her lightsaber.

She let the Force flow through her and give her body much needed energy for what she was about to do. She ran out of the elevator and found a straggler. Before he could sound the alarm she used the Force to pull him towards her and wrapped her arm around his throat. "Shhh…" she said as she used the Force to slow his pulse and put him to sleep. _Fifteen left_, Jof thought as she drew her lightsaber and kicked the door in her way. She dodged several shots and jumped up and into the middle of the group of stormtroopers, slicing away and killing ten of them. The Jedi jumped up and back again and deflected three shots back at the shooters. She then threw her lightsaber at the last three. One trooper was smart enough to dodge it, the other two were decapitated. Jof summoned her lightsaber back to her and said, "Surrender, you're the only one left." Jof could sense his fear; she did not want to kill more than she had to.

"DIE JEDI SCUM!" the frightened trooper yelled, and Jof deflected several blasts before she Force pushed him into a wall, knocking him out. Just then Danny, Maddie, and Jack ran into the room, looking at the carnage. "This…this isn't right," Jack said as he looked at the corpses. "I know. But it can't be helped, I managed to capture two of them, we need to restrain them to be interrogated," Jof said. "What are you going to do to them? I won't stand for torturing prisoners, even if they did help take my daughter they're just henchmen doing their job," Jack asked. "I can get them to talk without resorting to that," Jof assured him, and told him where to get the other stormtrooper she had knocked out while Maddie pulled out a weapon she called the 'Jack-O-Nine-Tails' and used it to tie up the one she pushed into the wall.

Jof looked at the one she knocked out and woke him up after taking off his helmet. He looked young, with brown eyes and short red hair. The trooper looked at her and said, "I don't care what you do to me, I'll never reveal anything to you, Jedi witch!" "There's no need for that," Jof said, waving her hand and using the Force to influence her prisoner's mind. The man's aggressive demeanor softened. "There was a girl, about sixteen years with long red hair. Her parents would like to know where she's at," Jof told him. "Yeah, I remember her; she looked like a kid who was way over her head," the prisoner told her, "Last I saw she was taken to the _Decimation_'s brig." "Can you tell us the codes so I can take her parents to her?" Jof asked with a small wave of her hand. "Okay. She's in cell J-573. The code to enter her room is 6-8-3-5-2-0," her prisoner told her. He then turned to Maddie and said, "I hope she's all right. She looked like a good kid." "I'm sure she is," Jof said and put her hand to his head to put him back to sleep.

Jack looked at her and she told him, "He's only asleep until I wake him up. But now the real problem is getting into the Star Destroyer." Just then she had a vision of a massive group of…machines, like starfighters but meant for atmosphere. She watched them attack the _Decimation_; all of them were destroyed by its guns and TIE fighters. She saw a tent with an older man in a uniform in it, commanding soldiers. "Jof, are you alright?" she heard Danny ask, and she realized she was on her knees. "I just had a vision; I know where we need to go now. We must hurry; many lives are on the line," Jof told them and they went into the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle. "I need to take the passenger seat, I can tell you where to go," Jof told Jack. "Alright," he said, and they all got in and the Vehicle drove off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Jazz**

Jazz woke up in a dark room on some kind of cot that was attached to the wall. _Where am I? _Jazz wondered as she looked around at the small room. Jazz didn't see anything special about the room and decided to use the Force to see what was beyond her walls. She got into a meditative position and opened her mind to the Force. _There are thousands of men around me…only men. And some moving things too that aren't there in the Force…robots? Where the heck am I!? _She then realized that she didn't sense any animal or vegetable life either. Jof had told her how to distinguish sentient and insentient life, as well as the difference between flora and fauna.

She then tried to find Jof and Danny. She could feel them, but they were far away, miles, thousands of miles away. "That ship!" Jazz shouted in surprise. _I'm on the Empire's ship! I'M A CAPTIVE OF THE EMPIRE! _Just then she heard a snap hiss sound from one of the walls and watched a small section open up. There in the doorway stood the tall bald man in red armor and cloak. "Ah…you're awake," Jazz's captor said. Jazz summoned the Force to her and shoved her hands forward, determined to push him against the wall. The man waved his left hand and gave a small smirk. "Surprised? I'm disappointed; it seems that Jof Favrem didn't tell you about the one who has been hunting her for the last year. You didn't think that the Jedi were the only Force users in the Universe, did you?" the bald man then waved his hand and Jazz was pushed into the wall next to her.

"You have power, but it's still unrefined," the man said. "I am Kandall Thal, Sith acolyte to the great Emperor Palpatine, or as he once called himself, Darth Sidious. I have power, little girl, like you could only imagine. The Jedi were weak, they denied themselves of so much in pursuit of such child's stories as 'peace' and 'justice'," Thal laughed as he said this. "And what about you then?" Jazz said. "What have you done with all your power?" Thal looked at her and let her drop to the ground before answering. "I have crushed my enemies beneath my boots. I have made weaklings suffer and helped them learn their place. I am quite proud to say that I have obliterated several spice smuggling rings and rendered their products poisonous, destroying both the buyers and the sellers. Addiction is such an ugly thing, wouldn't you agree?"

Jazz just looked at him in horror, _he means all of it! He has no compassion at all! _Thal then went on one of his knees near her and rubbed her hair off her face. "Such a beautiful young girl, why would you want to deny yourself your rightful pleasures?" He then grabbed her chin and made her look at him in the face as it moved closer. "You don't need to deny your passion among the Sith. Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion we gain Strength, through Strength we gain Power, through Power we claim Victory; through Victory our chains are broken. The Dark Side is the path of Freedom!" Thal's face shot forward and claimed her lips like a lion on a gazelle. Jazz internally screamed and pushed him off her then stood up and punched him on the mouth hard enough to draw blood and spat on him.

Thal looked at her with a smile and wiped his blood and her spit off his face and licked it. "That's it! Give me your Anger! Only Hatred can save you now!" Jazz saw what he was doing and calmed down, "No, I won't become a monster like you." "That is what you think. Rest assured, my dear girl, that there are only two ways this will end: with you as my apprentice, or dead at my feet. The choice is yours," that being said, Thal left the room. Jazz spat on the ground again to get the taste of him out of her mouth and thought, _I need to get out of here. _Not seeing anything with her eyes, Jazz sat back on her cot and meditated, trying to find a way out. She sensed six guards outside the door, meaning that even if she could get out, she would have to deal with six men armed and armored while she was both unarmored and unarmed. She doubted she was fast enough to defeat them all.

_Wait…I feel air…_Jazz looked up and saw air ducts. They looked like a tight squeeze, but she might be able to squeeze through. _Who knew being so skinny could save me one day, _she thought as she reached out with the Force and pulled the covering off and slowly, gently brought it down to the ground. Jazz focused on letting the Force strengthen her body and jumped up into the air duct. _Got it_, she thought as she started climbing.

**Thal**

Thal made his way through the halls of the _Decimation_, all the while with visions of how the Emperor would reward him. _My own fleet perhaps? Or maybe a planet of my own to govern. Or maybe I will finally prove I am worthy to be his successor…_ Thal always wanted to be Darth Sidious's successor, ever since he saw his power. He had desired the power for so long…He, not Darth Vader, should be the one standing by his side! Thal snapped out of his daydreams when Captain Stal marched up beside him. "What are you doing with that girl?" he asked. "I am turning her to my side of course. One must be…seduced to the Dark Side, it cannot be forced," he told him.

"Seduce!? She's still more of a girl than a woman! And do you have any idea how the men will feel when they hear about this!? They're not celibate monks, they're men who haven't seen any woman in months and when they find out you're keeping a female for yourself they'll mutiny!" Stal desperately whispered. Thal stopped and looked at Stal, "What would you have me do, Stal? Share her with the men, the over thirty-five thousand men here? Should they take turns with her or just go at her all at once?" Stal turned an unhealthy pale shade at the idea, "NO! I'd never suggest that! That's repulsive! I'm saying that maybe you shouldn't be seen having…a private meeting with her is what I'm suggesting."

Thal snorted at this and with an overly polite smile said, "Captain Elias Stal, I am offended that you would think so little of me. I would never use a prisoner so. I merely saw this as a chance to have a little polite conversation with one like me is all. I mean really, she is so very young; and shockingly underdeveloped for a girl of sixteen years. I would have never known her age at all if Vlad had not told me." Stal didn't know what to say to that as Thal kept his smile, and a predatory gleam shone in his eye. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you would like to see the men mutiny against me and run off with this ship yourself," Thal told him, walking towards Stal until Stal's back was against a wall.

"D-d-don't be ridiculous," Stal said, his face going pale as a sheet, "My loyalties will always be to the Empire and Emperor Palpatine!" "That is good to hear, Stal," Thal said as he pulled him away from the wall and wrapped an arm around his neck. "After all," Thal continued, dragging poor Stal with him, "it is important that we all work together for the glory of the Empire." "Y-yes," Stal agreed, finding it hard to breath with Thal's arm around his neck, "for the glory of the Empire."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Danny**

This was one of the most…awkward drives Danny had ever been on. His parents knew his secret, and with the help of an alien wizard…police officer…whatever they were heading for a military outpost nearby. He looked out the back window to see the Star Destroyer, as Jof called it, floating above Amity Park. Jof said that she had a vision that said that it would stay there and let the Air Force attack it, none of the planes would survive due to the Empire's superior technology. She hoped that they could somehow talk to the head General and get him to let them rescue Jazz and help destroy the Star Destroyer from the inside. At least that was the plan.

Danny heard something moving in a box behind him and opened it up. There were Sam and Tucker tucked tight as sardines! Danny put his hands over their mouths and whispered, "What are you two doing here!?" "We thought we could help look for you. We tried to get out at Vlad's place, but we couldn't open the door," Tucker whispered to him. "We heard what's going on, we're going to help you," Sam quietly told him. "This is serious guys! This is a military operation; this is no…place for…civilians…" Danny stopped right there. After all, would two ghost hunters, a Jedi, and he really qualify as military personnel? "Dude, you would never have made it this far if it weren't for us. Don't worry about us, we got the Fenton communicators. Just find us a way onboard and we'll be fine," Tucker told him.

They stopped at a place where a military escort stood and pointed guns at them. "What is your business here!?" Danny heard a man yell. "We can help get rid of those guys attacking the Earth!" his Dad told them. "This is a Restricted Area! No unauthorized personnel are allowed to enter! Turn back now!" the man yelled back. Danny saw Jof wave her hand and said, "We are authorized to enter the area." "You're authorized to enter the area," the man said in a quieter voice. "Let us enter, we need to reach the one in charge as soon as possible," Jof said, and the man said, "General Short is at the Command Center, take one left, and the second right after that. A squad will escort you to him."

They all got out of the vehicle and were escorted to the Command Center, all except Sam and Tucker still in the crate. Jof said, "Danny, I need to talk to you." Danny walked up next to her as they walked and she said, "Don't let your friends come with us." "How-" Danny began, only for Jof to cut him off, "I sensed their presence. Danny, they do not belong in a battle zone, they will be risking theirs and everyone else's lives. And frankly you don't belong there either. As soon as we are in the Star Destroyer, you need to stay with whatever transportation will get us in. You're too young to take a life." Danny looked at her angrily and said, "I may not have your powers, Jof, but I do have powers. I've been risking my life for over a year now fighting the likes of Skulker, and worse than him. I can handle myself, and so can Sam and Tucker." "Are you really going to risk the lives of everyone here over some foolish…pride!?" Jof whispered back. Danny whispered back, "Pride has nothing to do with it. I HAVE to protect everyone, I need to do all I can to not be Vlad. Otherwise, I'm no different than him."

That made Jof stop talking before she said, "I can't guarantee their safety. Make sure they know how dangerous it is." "They already know, trust me," Danny responded, and then they were finally at the Command Center. It was a very large temporary base and they were led into it. Danny saw dozens of people scrambling inside it, saying things like, "Do we know who's in charge yet!?" "Negative Sir, we still haven't heard from the President, Vice President, Speaker of the House, any member of Congress, the Supreme Court, we can't reach any of them!" "Who the Hell is in charge!?" Danny and company were stopped in front of a desk, and behind the desk sat a tall thin gray haired man in a uniform that did not look happy to see any of them. "What the Hell is going on here?" the man said in a voice that demanded respect.

"Are you the Commanding Officer?" Jof asked. "Who wants to know? And if this is your idea of a joke, it isn't funny," the man said. "Sir, this is no laughing matter. I assure you, I am indeed not of this planet-" the second Jof said that the man whipped out a gun so fast Danny only saw a blur and the gun was in Jof's face like magic. "Are you with the invaders!?" the man angrily yelled. "Please, put down your weapon, I am an ally to you. The Empire came here searching for me. I can explain everything if you will allow me," Jof said, raising her hands up. "Disarm all of them!" the man ordered, taking Jof's lightsaber and Danny's parent's ecto-weapons.

"Sir, please, you need to hear me out! Lives are on the line!" Jof yelled then made the soldiers about to force them away float up. Everyone there stopped and looked at her and she calmly said, "Sir…let me explain." The man looked up and said, "Let my men down, gently, and we'll talk." Jof did as she was ordered and told the man everything, the Jedi, Sith, galactic wars and politics, the Force, how they got here, everything was laid bare to him. After she was done talking the man, General Short, said, "Take everyone but the alien back to their vehicle. Civilians have no place here." "No, General Short, we need them, they have weapons and technology we can use to fight the Empire; and the boy isn't just an ordinary youth!" Danny took this as his cue and went Ghost in front of them and flew up over General Short's head.

General Short took off his hat and sighed before sitting down, "Invasions, alien guru wizards, and now fucking…teenage…superheroes! What next! Is Dracula going to dig his way out from under my feet next?!" "General, I know how…incredible this all is, but now is not the time to lose your senses. Your planet needs you; and we can help," Jof assured him. Danny floated down to the ground and General Short said, "Fine, what is your plan?"

**General Short**

General John Short sighed alone in his quarters. Half an hour ago he heard out the alien woman's plan. It was ludicrous! Something out of a comic book! And if it worked it could save Planet Earth; if it failed… General Short looked at a picture of his childhood hero William Tecumseh Sherman. He risked it all, his life his reputation, to win America's greatest conflict. Now he, General John Short, had to risk it all. _They're looking at me now. I'm the highest ranking General available. This is no time to hesitate! I have a plan available to me…and it involves an alien and a superhero. God help us all._

General Short strode out of his quarters and headed for his subordinates' quarters. _Those…people will need all the help I can give them. _"Colonel Smith, report!" An average height man who looked like he came from a G.I. Joe kit marched up to Short, "Yes sir!" "Gather White, Ramos, and Heinkel and report to the Meeting Room in 10 minutes," he ordered, and watched Colonel Lucas Smith of Delta Force head out to gather his men; Major Roger White, Lieutenant Gabriel Ramos, and Lieutenant James Heinkel. _They're the best we got, if they can't do it, we're all dead._

General Short then made his way to the Meeting Room and made sure that Jof Favrem and the Fenton's were there too along with the soldiers and pilots that would participate in the operation. As soon as everyone was there he banged his fist on the table to get their attention. "Soldiers, and civilians, in two hours we will be mounting one of the most unorthodox missions this planet has ever seen. In two hours, the Air Force will launch a counter attack against that big ugly…Star Destroyer. According to Intel given to us by Jof Favrem, they cannot succeed against the Star Destroyer's superior technology. But this will not be in vain. The Air Force attack will be a distraction to allow the Fentons to infiltrate the Star Destroyer. Once there, Colonel Smith will divide his squad into two groups, Alpha Group to help Jof Favrem sabotage the Star Destroyer from the inside, and Beta Group to achieve our secondary mission of rescuing Jasmine Fenton."

A video projector then showed a schematic provided by Jof Favrem of the Star Destroyer and he pointed out where the Groups would go. "As soon as our Primary and Secondary objectives are met, Alpha and Beta Groups will converge here," General Short tapped the appropriate area, "and use the escape pods to get the Hell out of there before the Star Destroyer gets up close and personal with Earth. I won't lie to you, this mission is our only hope, with our nuclear option terminated this is our final shot to save our country, and our planet. That is all for now…DISMISSED!" They all cleared out, and General Short thought he saw the kid fiddling with his phone. _Kids…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Jazz**

Jazz didn't know for how long she had been crawling for the ducts, she just knew that she had to keep going. Every time she came to a turn she would listen to the Force to guide her and go wherever it told her to go. She felt she should stop before another duct and looked down to see three stormtroopers talking. "Do you think it's true, we can finally head home?" one of them asked. "No, it's not," another stormtrooper told the first, "We haven't captured the Jedi yet, just some girl she was teaching her witchcraft to." "Does it really matter who we captured? Lord Thal will just get another reason to keep us from getting any R&R. He just wants to add another notch under his belt, and we're his way to get it," the third stormtrooper said. "He can't do that, can he?" the first stormtrooper said. "I was with him when we invaded what I guess was the Capital City of this backwater planet. He moved his arms around and one of their transports floated in the air and crushed some of their soldiers like they were Hubba gourds. He's a professional Jedi-killer, that means he can do whatever the Hell he wants and we're just along for the ride," the third stormtrooper said.

"Look sharp!" the second stormtrooper said and the three of them snapped to attention as an officer in gray marched through and they saluted him in passing. Jazz got a good look at the man's uniform and wondered…_we're about the same size. Maybe…_Jazz looked for the officer through the Force and followed him through the air ducts to his private quarters. He made it to his private quarters and Jazz used the Force to unscrew the air vent to his room. She pulled the vent off and dropped down. "What-" was as far as the officer got before she Force pushed him into the wall behind him, knocking him out. Jazz quickly undressed the man of his uniform and used his own bed sheets to gag and bind him.

Jazz looked at herself in a mirror and realized she had to alter her appearance to pass as a man. She hadn't seen any other females onboard. Jazz looked sadly at her long red hair, she had taken care of it and grown it out for years, and it would take at least five to grow it out like this again. _It's just hair…_Jazz reminded herself as she found a pair of scissors in the room and trimmed her hair off. By the time she was done she could reasonably pass as a young man if one didn't look too closely. Jazz looked at herself one more time in the mirror and adjusted the cap to better hide her face before marching out of the room.

**Danny**

Danny was in his Ghost Form floating over the camp, his guts trying to tie themselves into knots. _This is all really happening…_he thought as he looked down at the pilots and other personnel getting ready to go out and attack the Star Destroyer over Amity Park. He couldn't help but feel nervous, he felt like he was about to fight Pariah Dark again, only this time everyone knew who he was, and there were no ghosts here. He REALLY wished he had the Ecto-skeleton right now; he could probably do everything with all that power. But he had no such luck, as always things were going to have to be done the hard way. Danny looked and saw Valerie fly over to him on her hover board with a cannon pointed at him.

"Hold on Valerie, just hold on!" Danny yelled and quickly floated down. "Why should I trust anything you say Spook?" she said. "This is why," Danny said as he turned back into his Human Form in front of her. "What!? But…It's a trick!" she yelled and Danny stood his ground as soldiers surrounded them. "It's not a trick, look, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but you gotta trust me. Please, Valerie, I promise I'll explain everything," Danny said as he went Ghost again. He then flew up and Valerie followed him. "Alright, spill it!" Valerie demanded. Danny took a deep breath and said, "You know my parents are ghost hunters and made a Ghost Portal in our basement. Well, I went in it when they finished building it and accidentally turned it on. It made me…half ghost. I've been fighting ghosts ever since, and ghost hunters like you and the Guys In White. And Vlad's one too."

"I know; I saw what he did in New York on TV. He used me, that son of a bitch used me!" Valerie yelled then said, "What was the deal with the dog?" Danny facepalmed and said, "For the last time, he is not my dog! I was chasing him and stuff just happened! I tried to tell you, but you just wouldn't listen. I'm sorry your Dad lost his job, but it wasn't my fault." Valerie just looked at him and finally asked, "Why are you here now?" "It's complicated but it basically boils down to I'm working to save Jazz and take down that space ship," Danny told her and pointed at the Star Destroyer. "Whoa," Valerie said. "Yeah, I'll tell you more when we're done, okay?" Danny told her, and Valerie nodded and headed back to Amity Park.

_Alright, now for the mission, _Danny thought as he floated down to the Fenton Specter Speeder. His parents and the Delta Force Team were already there, just waiting for the signal to go. "You ready Danny?" his Mom asked. "Yeah, I can do this, this isn't the first time I saved the world after all," Danny told her, more to give himself confidence than her. "That's my boy! A Fenton is always ready to fight for what's right!" Jack confidently told him. "I need to make sure we got everything," Danny told him and went into the Specter Speeder. He had to put a few boxes of weapons in it to smuggle Sam and Tucker into it. He went to their box and opened it up.

"You guys alright?" he whispered. Sam got out and stretched and so did Tucker before answering, "Yeah, ready to go save the world as usual." She sounded scared though as she said, "Everyone will know about you now, you know that, right? If we win-" "When we win," Danny corrected her, "We'll deal with that when it happens." He held her hand as he said this and she said, "Danny, this whole thing has just been so…crazy. It started with ghosts; and now…all this…" "Yeah. Look when all this is done we need to talk," Danny told her. Before he could react, Sam grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. "For luck," Sam said, leaving Tucker speechless. They heard the door opening and Sam and Tucker went back into their box.

The door opened and Jof went inside and assumed the pilot seat while Danny sat down next to Colonel Smith, head of the Delta Force soldiers. He looked at Danny and said, "You can really get us into that thing?" "Yeah, if Jof can avoid us getting hit, I can get us in," Danny said and he went Ghost. He looked out the window to see the planes were taking off. Colonel Smith touched his head-piece and said, "That was General Short, we're green to go, let's get this bird in the air!" "Diverting power to thrusters, setting turbines for speed, let's go!" Danny's Mom said, and the Specter Speeder lifted off after the planes. Danny watched through the windows as they flew over Amity Park. The radio communication was set to the other pilots and Danny heard them call out, "Red Squadron ready to go. Green Squadron ready. Blue Squadron is battle ready. Yellow Squadron all in, let's go. White Squadron is all in." Finally his Mom said, "The Package is ready for delivery."

"Red Leader to all Groups, our job is to make sure the Package is delivered as far as we can, but don't be stupid about it, if those…TIE fighters shoot you shoot back. Once the Package is delivered our job is to keep E.T. occupied. Our guns may not be able to penetrate, so use your missiles first."

"Copy that," was called by more voices than Danny could distinguish. "Green Wing 2 and White Wing 3 take your positions, get ready to deliver the Package," Red Leader ordered. "Copy that," twelve voices sounded and Danny through the window as planes flew around them. "Yellow Leader to all Squadrons, we got incoming!" TIE fighters poured out of the Star Destroyer. Danny couldn't keep track of the rest of the chatter over the radio after that.

"Jesus Christ those things are fast!"

"I'm hit I'm hit!"

"Green Leader to Green Squadron, break formation!"

"We just lost two Wings!"

"That one's for Tyler you sons of bitches!"

"Blue 7 you got one on your tail!"

"I'm going down!"

"NO-"

"They got White Leader!"

"Blue Wing 2 White Squadron needs your help!"

"Got four of them!"

"I'm all out!"

The Specter Speeder shook like mad as they and their escort tried to wade its way through the chaos. Explosions pounded the Speeder as Danny saw three of their escort got blown up by green lasers. "Jof, call them off, I can get us in now!" Danny yelled through the noise. "Package to Green Wing 2 and White Wing 3, we can go on without you! Break formation!" "Copy that Package, good luck!" Danny watched as what was left of their escort flew off, just in time for two more to be blown up.

Danny focused and made the Specter Speeder intangible as well as everyone in it. The shaking stopped as the shockwaves passed through the now intangible aircraft. Jof gunned it and flew straight for the Star Destroyer. "As soon as we're in you need to make us tangible again!" Jof yelled as the space ship got bigger. Danny struggled to keep his eyes open as at last they flew into and through the wall and came out in a hangar, just as the last TIE fighter flew out.

Maddie activated the lasers on the Speeder and blasted away at the crew and stormtroopers coming at them, then blasted at a doorway to melt it shut. Jof landed the Speeder and all the adults got out. Colonel Smith took out a map of the Star Destroyer and said, "White, Ramos, go with the Fentons to get their daughter, Heinkel, with me and Favrem to take this place out." "What about me?" Danny asked. "Keep this place secure," Colonel Smith ordered. "But I can help," Danny insisted. "Kid, this is war, this ain't a game. You're a superhero, I get it, but this is no place for kids!" Danny was about to argue more before his Mom grabbed his shoulder and said, "He's right Danny. We'll call you when we have Jazz, take this," she handed him a device that looked like a beeping hand mirror, "This is a GPS locator honed in on us, use it to find us."

Colonel Smith tapped his headset and said, "Package has been delivered, repeat, Package has been delivered." "Confirmed, Package. Godspeed," General Short said on the other side. "Let's go," Colonel Smith said, and the adults broke into their designated groups and headed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Jof**

Jof Favrem along with the Delta Force soldiers Colonel Smith and Lieutenant Heinkel made their way through the hallways of the Star Destroyer. "It's quiet around here," Heinkel commented as Jof sensed some troops approaching and had them hide behind a door. "Your Air Force's attack is distracting them; most of the personnel are working on supporting their fighters, or repairing any damage to the Star Destroyer. It could also be they left several thousand soldiers on Earth to help consolidate their power," Jof told him. "That's going to change when we get further," Colonel Smith pointed out. "Are you absolutely certain that your slugs can penetrate the stormtrooper's armor?" Jof asked.

"Look, we may not have lasers, but these 5.56 x45mm rounds can go through a man like a knife through butter at 600 meters. If that can't penetrate armor, I don't know what will," Lieutenant Heinkel told her. "Alright, it's just that I've never seen a slugthrower in actual battle, your words are assuring," Jof told him, then motioned for them to follow her. They passed a corner only for a laser shot to go off just above Lt. Heinkel's head. "We got OOF!" the stormtrooper didn't have time to finish as Jof Force pushed him into a wall, knocking him out. "DOUBLE TIME IT!" Col. Smith yelled as Jof and her group ran through the hall. As soon as they passed a door Jof sliced the control panel with her lightsaber, locking it shut. "We need to be quiet; I sense that there are many stormtroopers in those rooms. If my memory is correct, we are at the bunkers. We have to go past them to reach the lift that will take us closer to the engine room," Jof told the soldiers.

"Alright," Col. Smith nodded and said, "we use hand signs, I'll take the lead, you stay between me and Heinkel." Jof nodded and took her position as the three of them went through the hallway. With each step she could feel all the men sleeping in their bunks, she prayed that they would stay silent and remain asleep. She wondered if she could use the Force to make them all stay asleep, but sensed there were too many for her to concentrate on all at once, and going at it one at a time was not an option. Finally, they made it to the lift. Jof tapped Col. Smith on the shoulder and indicated that she could activate it.

He nodded and Jof turned on the lift, sensing for any movement from the bunks. Just as the door to the lift opened, Jof too late sensed that there were people on board. As soon as it opened Jof saw that it carried an officer and a stormtrooper! Jof quickly activated her lightsaber and stabbed through the stormtrooper's heart and Lt. Heinkel shot the officer in the chest, splashing his blood on Jof. The three of them quickly jumped into the lift and headed down to the Engine Room. The trip was too slow for Jof, and she couldn't help but feel the blood on her as she wiped it off her face. "First time you saw someone die?" Col. Smith asked.

Jof shook her head, "I've had to kill…too many stormtroopers and officers in the past to survive. But…" "I know. You never forget the first time, because every time afterwards you remember it," he told her and patted her shoulder, "You need to bury that for now. We got a job to do, and we'll need you to finish it." Jof nodded her head, remembered the Jedi Code and said, "Thank you, Colonel. You would have made a fine officer in the Republic." "I'm already a fine officer in the Greatest Country Ever," Col. Smith said, and Lt. Heinkel half-laughed at that. Jof smiled a little and said, "Get ready, we're almost done with our ride. There are 15 men between us and the Engine Room." They all adopted serious expressions and got ready to go.

**Maddie**

Maddie was behind Jack while Major White took point while Lieutenant Ramos was in the rear of their group heading for the Brig. There weren't many stormtroopers…yet. She had with her a large ecto-rifle, her ghost staff that Jof Favrem said was like a lightsaber. She had let her fiddle with it to make it lethal to humans, she didn't like the idea, but it was necessary, as well as a Fento-Sphere. She and Jack had given all of the soldiers' one each. Jack was armed with an ecto-bazooka and his ghost gauntlets and his own Fento-Sphere. Maj. White motioned for them to stop and pointed ahead. He whispered, "Four hostiles, protecting elevators I think. Which one do we take?" Maddie pulled out her GPS tracker that had been set to show the Star Destroyer's layout and said, "The one furthest from us." "Alright, Ramos and I will take point while you secure the elevator. If more hostiles show up, you may have to fight." Jack and Maddie nodded and Lt. Ramos got in front of them.

"Go go go," Maj. White ordered as he and Lt. Ramos ran forward, firing their assault rifles at the stormtroopers. The stormtroopers returned fire and Jack and Maddie had to run as fast as they could to the elevator. It opened to show four troopers. Maddie and Jack ducked aside as they opened fire and rushed out. Maddie tripped one over as he came out and blasted him right in the helmet, then shot a second in the chest while Jack felled two of them with shots to the chest. Maddie looked down at the men she had killed and Jack did as well. "I…I thought they were robots…" Jack said. Maddie had to swallow her bile and said, "This is to save Jazz and protect Danny," she reminded her husband. "Right…for Jazz and Danny," Jack agreed as they and the two Delta Force soldiers got into the elevator and headed up. "We're bound to face more once the door opens," Lt. Ramos said. "Set to full auto, then duck to the sides. I got a few grenades that might help," Maj. White told them. "I think that's a good time for the Fento-Sphere," Jack told him, "I'll use mine once the door opens and you throw the grenade. We tested it, solid objects can go out, but nothing can go in." "Got it," Maj. White said as the elevator slowed to a halt.

The door opened to show several men in black and gray uniforms. "NOW!" Maj. White yelled as Jack activated his Fento-Sphere. A green ectoplasmic energy half-circle surrounded them just in time as the black and gray uniformed men fired their lasers. Lt. Ramos fired away and Maj. White tossed three grenades, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Three explosions ripped through the room as shrapnel tore through the room, killing all the uniformed men. "Let's go," Maj. White said and the four of them ran ahead into the cells. Maddie confirmed they found the right one. "I need a key of some kind!" Maddie said. "I'll get it," Lt. Ramos said and ran back the way they came. Two minutes passed and then they heard two shots and Ramos screaming.  
>"RAMOS!" Maj. White yelled then Ramos…FLEW at them, knocking them all down. They looked and saw that he was dead, a scorched hole through his chest. Maddie looked up to see a tall bald man in a red cloak and armor with some kind of red laser spear in his hands. "Hello there," the man in red said, and Maddie then noticed that his eyes turned an evil red. <em>Kandall Thal…<em>Maddie recognized him from the description Jof had given them. Maj. White raised his assault rifle, only for Thal to gesture his left hand and all their weapons tore out of their hands and behind him. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Maj. White screamed and drew a knife from his belt.

"You're joking, right?" Thal said as his spear's laser blade turned off and he put it behind his back. "The only way out is through me, soldier. Let's see what you got!" Maj. White moved forward cautiously towards Thal, then made as if to stab him from above then instead kicked at him. Thal blocked the kick with one arm then grabbed Maj. White's knife arm. Maj. White punched him with his free hand, making him let go an allowing Maj. White to kick Thal back. "Not bad," Thal congratulated his opponent as Maj. White ran forward for a stab that Thal caught and twisted the arm behind Maj. White's back. Maddie and Jack ran forward to help the Major and Maddie reached them first and did a flying side kick into Thal's face, forcing him further back. Thal just smiled at his busted lip and said, "You must be Jazz's Mother. One can only hope that in a few years she'll be as…well formed as you."

"What did you do to her!?" Maddie yelled not liking the smile he gave her. Thal only smiled at her and Maddie ran forward and tried a punch that Thal dodged then blocked her second punch. Maddie tried a round kick to the ribs that Thal caught then pushed her back just as Jack rushed forward, charging like a raging bull elephant! Thal ran back outside the hallway and sidestepped Jack just in time. Jack then turned around faster than expected for a man his size and gave Thal a ferocious back fist that sent him into the wall. "She may not have your looks, but your daughter certainly inherited your fire!" Thal said as he spat out a tooth. Jack pulled on his ghost gauntlets and roared as he charged forward for another punch. Thal dodged the punch and Jack's gauntlet-ed fist stuck into a wall, giving him an opening to punch Jack once, twice, thrice in the kidneys!

"GAH!" Jack screamed in pain, gasping out blood. Maddie grabbed her ghost staff as Maj. White grabbed his assault rifle from the hallway. Maj. White fired at Thal who jumped up into the air higher than any man could possibly do then got behind Maj. White. Maj. White jumped forward to avoid him and Maddie charged forward with her ghost staff lit up, green blades twirling like a buzz saw.

Thal activated his laser spear and blocked her attack saying, "Incredible! It's a shame that you have no real power, or this fight might be interesting." Maddie attacked with her other blade that Thal blocked then jumped back. Jack had recovered enough to grab his ecto-bazooka and fired away at Thal. Thal blocked his blasts then punched his hand forward; telekinetically knocking Jack back into the wall and making him drop his ecto-bazooka. He then gripped his hand and Maj. White rose in the air, choking. "Goodbye," Thal said as Maj. White's neck broke and his limp body fell to the floor. Maddie attacked again, stabbing forward as hard as she could. Thal knocked her blade away and sliced her ghost staff in half, the blades turned off as he shoved the butt of his spear into her solar plexus, knocking the air out of her then punched her to the ground with a furious uppercut.

"MADDIE!" Jack yelled as he ran at Thal again. Thal sidestepped Jack once more and kicked the side of his right knee, breaking it with a resounding crack! Jack screamed as he hit the floor and Thal deactivated his weapon then swung the metal handle like a golf club right into Jack's head. Maddie tried to get up, only for Thal to stomp on her solar plexus again, further driving the air from her lungs. "He's not dead…yet. I wonder what Jazz's face will look like when she sees you," Thal said as the elevator opened and stormtroopers marched out. "Secure the prisoners," Thal ordered as he marched back into the hall. Maddie heard a hiss then a yell, and the sound of boots running back to her.

The stormtroopers lifted her up just in time for Thal to grab her by the throat and scream, "WHERE IS SHE!?" Maddie just looked at him and spat bloody saliva in his face for an answer. "You think I can't make you suffer!? You think I can't use you and that fat oaf to bring her to me!? By the time I'm though with you, you will beg for death!" Thal screamed as he punched her in the jaw again, and Maddie knew only darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Danny**

Danny was pacing the floor, wondering what was going on. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I mean, they flew the Specter Speeder into the Hangar, yet no one attacked them. That isn't how it worked… "Oh crap! It's a trap for Jof, it has to be!" Danny yelled when it finally hit him. Sam slapped herself on the forehead and Tucker yelled, "Oh man! We gotta warn her!" "But what about Jazz?" Sam pointed out. Danny checked the GPS and looked at it. "What!? It says that they're nowhere near the Brig now, they're at the Bridge, near the top!" "What does that mean?" Sam asked. Danny got a sinking feeling in his gut and Tucker quietly said, "They got them. They must have." _What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do!? _

"What about making copies?" Sam suggested. "I don't know, I've never made copies that went all that far before. For all I know they'll just disappear once they get too far away from me!" Danny yelled. "Danny, calm down, we need to keep clear heads!" Tucker yelled at him. "But they got my whole family!" Danny yelled. Sam immediately slapped him, hard, "Danny, calm down." She firmly told him. Danny rubbed his cheek, it hurt, it REALLY hurt, but his head was much clearer now. "Tucker, did you get that map I took a picture of?" "Yeah, I really had to work to fix it," Tucker said as he took out his PDA, "But I managed to make my own map. We'll go get Jof; you get Jazz and your parents." Danny looked at the two of them and hugged them, tight, "Be careful you guys. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." "We'll be fine," Sam promised as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Danny went Ghost, created a copy that grabbed Sam and Tucker, and flew off the way his parents went.

Danny invisibly flew through the halls, seeing stormtroopers running around. "We need to find the prisoner now!" a short fat man in a grey uniform yelled, "If she isn't found in the next half-hour, Lord Thal will have my head!" Danny stopped where he was, _Jazz escaped! I need to find her! _Danny flew faster; looking everywhere he could think of, soon becoming completely lost. He passed by some kind of cafeteria and spotted a short officer in grey uniform with red hair and was about to continue on when he thought, _wait a minute…that guy looked familiar…_

Danny stayed invisible and grabbed the officer around his waist and mouth then flew into a room. It was empty and Danny turned visible. The officer head butted his face and landed on the ground then looked at him and said, "Danny!?" "Jazz!?" he said as his sister took off her hat. "What are you doing here!" they yelled in sync. "What happened to your hair?" Danny then asked. "I escaped through the air ducts and caught an officer and took his clothes. I had to cut my hair to blend in," she told him, "But how did you get here?" "Mom, Dad, Jof, and some guys from Delta Force flew the Specter Speeder in. I had to tell everyone about my powers so I could come and turned the Specter Speeder intangible. The Air Force launched an attack on this thing to keep them distracted while we did that. Sam and Tucker are here too."

"WHAT!? Danny you can't get them involved in this! They're…just…" Jazz couldn't finish that sentence, Sam and Tucker had been through too much with Danny for her to call them kids. "Look, that's not important right now," Danny said, "Mom and Dad took two of the Delta Force soldiers and came looking for you while Jof took the other two to try to blow up this thing's engine. But they didn't make it, they were captured." Jazz sat down on the bunk in the room and said, "This is all my fault." "Jazz, this is no time to get emo on me!" Danny yelled, "Mom and Dad need us now! Sam and Tucker went to warn Jof, we think that this was all a trap to lure her here to be captured, we need to meet up with her and think of a way to save them." Danny grabbed his older sister's shoulders and looked in her eyes, "Jazz, they need a Jedi now more than ever. You have the power, I don't. We need to work together to save everyone." Jazz looked at him and nodded, then looked past his shoulder. The room was spare except for the bunk, a black closet, some kind of device on the floor, and Danny looked behind him to see a desk with some lightsabers on it.

It took him a second for it to click in his mind. "We're in that bald psycho's room," he whispered, wondering if Thal would come through the door at any minute. Jazz walked to the desk with the lightsabers and picked one of them up. "I recognize this one. I saw it in my vision…This is Jof's master's lightsaber," Jazz said as she pressed a button on it and a blue laser blade hummed into life. Jazz waved it around and nicked Danny's hair. He said, "Be careful with that thing will ya." "Sorry," Jazz said, then got a look in her eye. "There's the Jazz I know," Danny said. "Let's go save the world," she said as she deactivated the lightsaber and put her cap back on.

**Thal**

Thal sat on his chair on the Bridge and looked at the Fentons. They both had their hands force-cuffed behind their backs and were gagged as well after Thal got tired of listening to the woman's, Maddie's, threats. Her husband, Jack was his name according to Vlad, was still unconscious, and Thal could understand that. The blow he gave him could have caused permanent brain damage, but he wasn't sure. They were both very tough, of that there was no doubt. And now their daughter was roaming free around his ship and he couldn't find her.

After an hour's deliberation, Thal decided on what he would do with them. "Lieutenant, bring an interrogation droid here as fast as you can. And make sure you have something to wake up the oaf, I need both of them conscious," Thal ordered a subordinate who immediately ran off to do his bidding. Maddie gave him a look that could kill and Thal smiled at her. "You shouldn't be angry at me. If Jof Favrem hadn't kept on running, if only she had accepted the inevitable long ago, then I would never have come here and you and your family would all be safe at home. But alas, she wouldn't accept her fate and I of course had to follow her as was my duty, and here we all are," Thal said.

The lieutenant arrived with the interrogation droid floating behind him. The black sphere's red eye turned to Thal and he pointed at Jack, "Wake him up first; I think he has a concussion." The droid floated over and Thal noted Maddie's struggling and gagged yelling with a content smile. The droid stuck a needle into Jack's arm and floated back just as the man groggily opened his eyes.

Thal got up and walked over to the Fentons and said, "Vlad told me you were scientists. We're about to do a little experiment. Let's see how much pain it will take to bring your daughter to me." Jack and Maddie struggled weakly but were too wounded to move far as the droid closed in on them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Jof**

Jof Favrem, Col. Smith and Lt. Heinkel ran once the door to the lift opened up. The Colonel and Lieutenant shot any personnel they saw as they ran while Jof blocked their blaster shots. "Turn left here," Jof yelled over her shoulder and they made it to the three Main KDY Destroyer-1 Ion Engines. Lt. Heinkel took one look at them and whistled, "We're gonna need more C-4 for that thing." "We won't have to destroy the actual engines, just the fuel lines. After that we need to make our way to the secondary engines to cripple this ship for good. I'll get the fuel lines, cover me," Jof told them. Col. Smith crouched down and pointed his gun towards the hallway they passed while Lt. Heinkel remained standing, "Don't take too long. We don't have unlimited ammo." Jof nodded and headed further down to look for the fuel lines.

She just dodged a blaster shot and Force pushed the shooter back into a wall then ran along until she found the fuel line. Jof focused on the Force and threw her lightsaber in a spinning arc. Sparks exploded as the ion molecules that powered the engine left the fuel lines with nowhere to go. The Star Destroyer shuddered and Jof turned off her lightsaber as soon as it returned to her hand then braced against the floor as the floor started to shift. _Come on…turn on the backup engines. _Jof felt the incline decreasing and began to wonder if she had misread the schematics she had sliced, if she had shut off all the engines by mistake.

Her fears dissipated as alarm systems went off and the floor began to right itself again. Jof crawled on hands and knees to the Delta Force soldiers who were both sprawled on the floor. "You could have warned us about the floor shifting," Col. Smith angrily said. "I apologize, I assumed that the backup engines would turn on immediately, I was mistaken," Jof told him, "We need to get to the backup engines and plant your explosives so that we'll have time to reach the escape pods. Once we're there, we need to detonate the explosives." Col. Smith huffed and said, "Alright, let's go." Just then a stormtrooper ran up behind him and yelled, "Freeze!" Lt. Heinkel and the stormtrooper shot at once, the stormtrooper fell to a shot in his head while Heinkel fell screaming to the ground at his wounded arm.

"SHIT!" Col. Smith yelled as he helped up his wounded comrade. Jof ran over to the fallen stormtrooper and searched his body, and found his medpac. Jof took it off him and went back to Lt. Heinkel. "There are medical supplies in here to treat your injury," she told him. "Treat him, I'll cover," Col. Smith said and let Lt. Heinkel down. Jof tore open the medpac and pulled out a stim-shot. "This will help to ease the pain," she explained as she found the appropriate vein and put it in. "You're pretty knowledgeable in…everything," Lt. Heinkel said through gritted teeth. "I was a Chronicler; I had access to all kinds of knowledge. Almost everything I learned was only theoretical before the Empire rose up," Jof explained as she pulled out a bacta-patch. She tore off Lt. Heinkel's sleeve and applied it to his wounded arm. "That should help, but your arm won't be usable for a while," Jof told him as she helped him up. Lt. Heinkel shouldered his large slugthrower rifle and pulled out his sidearm with his unwounded hand. "I'm not dead yet," he said as they walked over to Col. Smith.

"That gun won't get through their armor and you know it," Col. Smith told Lt. Heinkel. Jof used the Force to summon the fallen stormtrooper's blaster to her. "You can use this one handed," she said as she handed it to Lt. Heinkel who put his own sidearm away. The three of them made their way through the halls at a slower pace than before. They soon ran into ten stormtroopers, forcing Jof to shield Lt. Heinkel and Col. Smith while the soldiers returned fire. "We gotta go faster," Lt. Heinkel pointed out and they jogged through the halls. Jof could sense even more stormtroopers around the next corner and said, "There's too many up ahead, we don't have enough room to fight." "We got grenades; can you do your…thing and move them to the hostiles?" Col. Smith asked. "I've never done something so complex before, but we have no choice," Jof told him. Col. Smith and Lt. Heinkel took out their grenades, 10 in all. Col. Smith explained, "You pull the pin, here, and release the grip. Then you got four seconds before they explode."

Jof nodded and carefully let all ten grenades to the floor and used the Force to roll them down the hallway. She could sense the stormtroopers and telekinetically pulled the pins and rolled them the rest of the way. Jof opened her eyes just in time to hear ten thunderous explosions go off all at once and followed by the screams and groans of the few survivors. The three of them ran through the hall. Jof had to close her eyes at the sight of the mutilated and some still conscious stormtroopers. Lt. Heinkel finished off the few survivors with his confiscated blaster and they moved on, finally reaching the fuel line to the backup engines.

Col. Smith helped Lt. Heinkel get out plastic wrapped blocks and tore open the plastic. "This is C-4?" Jof asked as he handed some of the blocks to her. "Yeah, it's the most stable explosive in the world. And these," Col. Smith then showed her electrical devices, "are the timers. Put these on the C-4 then we need to get the Hell out of here." Jof used the Force to apply the explosive material to parts of the engines that couldn't be easily reached in 30 minutes and turned on the timers. "Let's go!" Lt. Heinkel yelled and they ran out of the Engine Rooms.

**Sam**

Danny's copy held Sam and Tucker tight as they invisibly flew through the Star Destroyer. Sam and Tucker were both on edge, barely breathing as they spotted all the white armored stormtroopers running around. The copy whispered to them, "Guys, I got Jazz, and she has a lightsaber. Once we tell Jof what happened, you need to get out of here." "Danny, I'm not leaving you," Sam whispered back. "Sam, for once in your life; listen to me. This is serious; I can get out of here with Jazz and my parents no problem, but I don't know if I can make enough copies for you, two, Jof, and the Delta Force soldiers too. It-" the Danny copy suddenly disappeared and Sam and Tucker fell on the floor.

"What the Hell!?" one of the stormtroopers yelled and pointed his laser at them. "Stop right there!" Suddenly the ship shuddered, making everyone fall on the floor. "They did it!" Tucker yelled as he struggled to get up. The ship felt like it was starting to dip as Sam and Tucker got up and ran. "WAIT!" the stormtrooper yelled, blasting lasers at them as they ran. "Use the Fento-sphere!" Tucker yelled and Sam took hers out and turned it on. A half-sphere of green energy surrounded her and Tucker as they ran on. They ran into a stormtrooper and he was knocked out of their way! "We're a hamster wheel of doom baby!" Tucker yelled in excitement, then tripped and started to slide the other way.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled and she helped him up just in time to avoid another laser shot. "Crawl!" Sam yelled as they proceeded on their hands and knees through the hall as stormtroopers struggled to shoot them. Lasers bounced off the energy shield as they slowly made their way through the hallway.

"How much longer will this thing last?" Tucker asked after they were halfway through the hall. And just like that it switched off. "Does that answer your question?" Sam asked. Suddenly it felt like her left thigh was on fire and she screamed in pain. "OH MAN!" Tucker screamed as he saw that the floor was level and stormtroopers were getting up. Sam screamed still, all she knew was the white hot searing pain in her thigh. Tucker quickly dug his own Fento-sphere out and activated it just in time as more lasers bounced off the energy shield. Tucker looked all around and hugged Sam tight and said, "I think this is it Sam." Sam gritted her teeth and grabbed onto his hand. "Call…Danny," she gasped through the pain in her leg. Tucker got on his phone and screamed, "DANNY! HELP! WE'RE SURROUNDED!" "I'M COMING!" Danny yelled back.

Just when it seemed the energy shield would fail they heard a strange humming sound and the stormtroopers yelled, "It's the Jedi!" The loud bangs of guns went off as they heard stormtroopers scream and the energy shield finally shut off. There stood Jof Favrem stabbing through the last stormtrooper and one of the Delta Force soldiers carrying his wounded comrade. A second later Danny flew in carrying Jazz. Once he landed he clutched his chest and Sam saw he was wounded too and that Jazz was in an Imperial Uniform. "What happened?" Sam asked, feeling lightheaded. "I was shot," Danny told her as he made his way to her. "Are you alright?" "Leg," Sam gasped. She numbly watched as Jof took out a box and stuck a needle in her leg after tearing off her legging then applied some pad to it. "That's all we can do now. You need to get out of here, we have 20 minutes until the backup engine explodes," Jof explained as Danny lifted Sam up bridal style, being extremely careful about her leg.

They all ran, except for Danny who flew so as not to disturb Sam's leg, to the escape pods then Jazz grabbed her head and yelled. "What's wrong with her?" the uninjured Delta Force soldier asked. "Pain, I can sense Mom and Dad's pain! They're torturing them!" Jazz screamed as she fell to her knees. "We don't have time! Damn it!" the injured Delta Force soldier yelled. "What about Ramos and White?" the other one asked. Jof bowed her head for a minute and said, "I can't sense them…I'm sorry, they're both dead." "We can't leave them here!" Danny yelled. "We won't," Jof said and turned to the Delta Force soldiers, "You need to take Lt. Heinkel and Sam and Tucker out of here. I'll take Jazz and Danny. Once we have their parents, Danny will get us out of here." The uninjured soldier nodded and Danny helped Sam into the escape pod, laying her down on her stomach.

"Danny," Sam said as she grabbed his hand, "Be careful." "I will," Danny promised with a kiss then left. The Delta Force soldiers got in the escape pod and the door closed, next thing she knew, they were falling through the air. After a minute everyone in the escape pod felt a slight jolt. The uninjured Delta Force soldier opened up the hatch and said, "Well, we're back on Earth." Lt. Heinkel got up and looked then said, "Yeah, and the Air Force is all gone." "What about the engine?" Tucker asked as he helped Sam up. "They got 15 minutes, if they're not out by then…" the Delta Force soldier shook his head and helped Sam out of the escape pod.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Jazz**

Danny carried Jazz and Jof through the Star Destroyer intangibly, flying at his top speed to get them to the Bridge while Jof gave him directions. Finally they found themselves in a room with many men in uniform at some kind of computer consoles and a large window. There was Thal sitting on a chair watching a black sphere send electrical shocks at her parents. "MOM! DAD!" Danny and Jazz yelled as Jazz used the Force to push the robot into the wall hard enough for it to explode into scrap metal. Danny made them visible and Thal stood up, activating his lightsaber pike. "I was wondering when you would show up, and you brought Favrem with you. You really have been quite helpful," he said. Jazz and Jof activated their lightsabers and Danny got ready to blast ghost rays at him. Jazz could see the bruises on his face as he got a little closer.

"Everyone, out! I don't want any distractions!" Thal yelled, and all the uniformed men ran out of the room, "Now then, who dies first?" Danny yelled as he blasted ghost rays at him. Thal blocked them with his lightsaber pike as Jazz and Jof ran at him, Jazz going for an overhead slice while Jof went for a stab at his chest. Thal blocked Jof's stab with his blade and Jazz's slash with the handle of his pike and spun it around before going for a slash at Jof's head. Jof blocked the attack and Jazz went for her own stab only for Thal to deflect it and jump back. Danny blasted ghost rays at him as he flew at him. Thal dodged the first three and deflected a fourth then did a spinning kick to Danny's head that sent him into a wall. "You're much more reckless that Vlad was, but then aren't all 'heroes'?" Thal commented as Jof threw her lightsaber at him.

Thal deflected the lightsaber and Jazz Force pushed him back into the window, cracking it. Jazz could see Thal's eyes glow red as Jof summoned her lightsaber back to her hand as he jabbed both hands at her and Jof, sending them flying into the doorway. "So, you still hold to the Jedi ideals? Then maybe I should show you how stupid such sentiments really are," Thal said as he kept Jazz and Jof pinned to the wall with one hand out. Danny flew at him and Thal nodded his head and three chairs slammed into him, knocking Danny down. Thal spun his pike in his fingers and held it like a javelin at her Mom! "MADDIE!" her Dad yelled and pushed her aside, just in time to be skewered.

"JACK! DAD!" Jazz, her Mom, and Danny all screamed. Danny yelled and blasted a pure white ghost ray at Thal. Thal barely dodged the laser and Danny flew at him and punched him in the chest plate hard enough to crack it and send him into a wall. "I'll kill you!" Danny screamed as he sucked in air as Jazz and Jof fell to the floor. Thal clutched his hand and Danny choked. Thal swung his arm and Danny slammed into the wall next to him. Thal coughed up blood and Danny struggled up and tried to punch him again. Thal caught his punch and twisted Danny's arm, "You will not punch me with this arm again!" Thal summoned his pike to his hand and sliced Danny's arm off, making him scream in pain. Thal then kicked Danny back and went in for the kill. Jazz felt raw power course through her body as she ran forward and blocked Thal's strike.

"No more!" Jazz screamed at him as she forced him back. "I won't you hurt any more people!" She yelled as she slashed away at him. Thal barely blocked her blows as she slashed and stabbed, getting him to retreat closer to the broken window. Jazz then kicked him in the cracked armor and jumped back and summoned the Force to her and used it to push with all her might. Thal went flying out of the window, screaming in incoherent rage as he fell.

**Jof**

Jof stared at her apprentice as Jazz breathed heavily at the open window. Jof stood up and helped Maddie up. "Maddie, he's gone," Jof told the widowed mother. "We can't just leave him!" Maddie shrieked at her as she struggled to pick up her husband's body. Jof helped her and Jazz came up with them, helping the injured Danny walk. "Can you use your powers?" Jof asked him. Danny took a deep breath and said, "No." "We need to go now!" Jof yelled as they went as fast as they could through the hallway. Stormtroopers were right there and pointed their blasters at them. "Don't move," a man in gray uniform smugly said. Jof could sense the danger coming and yelled, "Get down!" The Star Destroyer was rocked and alarms went off. "What's happening!" the man in gray uniform yelled.

Jof ignored him and yelled, "We have to get to the escape pods!" She and Maddie ran, carrying Jack's body with them while Jazz did the same with Danny, Jof could sense him going into shock at his lost arm. "Jazz, you need to use the Force to carry your Father and get to the escape pod, I'll cover you," she told her padawan. Jazz stood there for a second and said, "Okay." Jof drew her lightsaber as Jack's body floated. Jazz, Danny, and Maddie made their way further as Jof activated her lightsaber and deflected several shots back at their attackers and Force pushed the rest back. Jof caught up with them in time to block another blaster barrage. She again used the Force to send her attackers back and used the Force to lift up the now unconscious Danny from Jazz. "RUN!" she screamed as the floor started to move. The three women ran; Jazz and Maddie following Jof's lead as they made it to the escape pods.

Jof activated the escape pod and set out. Jof took control of the limited controls and flew the escape pod into a park. Once they landed Jof opened the hatch and helped Jazz and Maddie get Jack's body and Danny out. Medics and police were arriving and the police pointed their guns at them. "Wait! Please, the boy needs help!" Jof yelled and pointed at the now unconscious and powerless Danny. "Hold on!" Jof saw as Col. Smith made his way to them, "She's telling the truth, she's the one that took that space ship down!" The police looked at him and lowered their guns, allowing the medics to take Danny, Maddie, and Jack into their vehicles. Once the vehicles drove off one medic went up to Jof and Jazz and said, "What happened?"

Just then one of the police cars flew up into the air and crushed the one beside it. People screamed and police yelled, "FREEZE!" "No," Jof whispered as she felt the evil presence in the Force. "Get back!" she yelled, only to watch as the lightsaber pike flew through the air, slaughtering the police. It flew back into the hand of Kandall Thal. His head was covered in blood and his armor's chest plate and arm guards were gone while the armor on his legs was cracked. Thal's blazing red eyes glowed as he saw Jazz. "DIE!" he screamed as he punched his hand at her. "NO!" Jof yelled and tried to deflect the attack. Jazz flew back and hit her head on the escape pod. Jof checked and saw that she had been partly successful, Jazz was still alive. Jof picked up Master Tan's lightsaber and activated it along with her own.

"You think you've won!? I don't need a Star Destroyer to take over this mudball! I'll gather my surviving men and recruit some more natives here, and I'll take over! With their militaries devastated and the most advanced governments neutralized, they can't stop me!" Thal laughed like a madman and Jof realized that he had finally lost his mind. Jof jumped high into the air and slashed down with both lightsabers. Thal deflected both attacks and went for his own slash that Jof ducked and went for a rising slash. Thal hopped back and went for a stab that she barely deflected with her lightsaber. Jof went for a stab with Master Tan's lightsaber and nicked Thal's cheek. Jof jumped up just as Thal tried to Force push her back and came up behind him and attacked again.

Thal blocked her blows as she forced him to retreat then ducked down when she tried to decapitate him and kicked her legs out from under her. Jof deactivated her lightsabers and rolled back when he tried to stab her and jumped up and threw Master Tan's lightsaber. Thal blocked the blue blade with the shaft of his pike and sliced the hilt to pieces with his blade. Jof ran forward and stabbed at the now open Thal as he tried to bring his pike around to defend. Jof felt the searing pain as her left arm was cut off at the same time her lightsaber pierced Thal's heart. The Sith acolyte looked at the lightsaber and then at Jof as his pike fell from his fingers and he finally fell dead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_The years went on after the defeat of the __Decimation__. Danny, Sam, Maddie, Lt. Heinkel and Jof all eventually healed from their injuries. Jof managed to find enough medicine among the remains of the __Decimation__ to help Sam and Lt. Heinkel fully recover from their injuries. Jack Fenton, Major Roger White and Lieutenant Gabriel Ramos were given heroes funerals for their part alongside the men and women of the Air Force that kept the __Decimation__'s starfighters occupied._

_Jof Favrem was granted honorary citizenship among all the nations of Earth and along with Maddie, Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were awarded the highest civilian awards for their heroism while Major Lucas Smith and Lieutenant James Heinkel were promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and Captain rank respectively and awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for their heroism along with their fallen comrades. In time Jazz became a Jedi and along with Jof Favrem toured the world to promote peace. Vlad Masters was sentenced to spend no less than 500 years and no more than his natural life in prison for his crimes against humanity by the United Nations International Criminal Court. _

_Six years after the fall of the __Decimation__, Danny and Sam married and had a daughter named Cameron. The year afterwards Tucker and Valerie also married and had a son named Omar the next year. Two years later Tucker and Valerie had another son named Odafin and Tucker founded a ghost fighting organization named the Foley's Fighters to help his friends protect the world from ghosts. The year after this Danny and Sam had triplets named Jack, Jerry, and Chloe. And time moved on…_

**Jazz**

Jazz woke up in her apartment building in Amity Park. She checked the date on her calendar and realized, _today's the day_. She went into her bare living room and spent twenty minutes stretching before she summoned her lightsaber to her hand. Master Favrem had taught her everything she knew about lightsaber Forms, the only one she didn't know was Form 7: Juyo. Jazz found she preferred the elegance and sophistication of Form 2: Makashi. Following Master Favrem's instructions Jazz designed her lightsaber to aid her in dueling Form 2 using her parent's anti-ghost technology to build a curved lightsaber hilt. It was a simple metal hilt with some bronze decoration and a rubber grip for her hand. She pressed the activation button and a glowing turquoise blade came out from the hilt, the result of sending ectoplasmic energy through a blue crystal. Master Favrem showed her how to make an artificial crystal for her lightsaber using some of the technology of the _Decimation_.

For the next hour and a half Jazz flowed through the six Forms, her lightsaber a turquoise blur spinning through the air. Once her training was done and she stretched for thirty more minutes then ate breakfast and took a shower. After stepping out of the shower Jazz looked at herself in the mirror. It had been twenty years since she had met Master Favrem; she had grown into a beautiful woman, almost a spitting image of her mother except for her smaller hips. Jazz had never married nor had children in accordance with the Jedi Way. She had grown her hair out to its former length and now styled it into two long braids down her back. After getting ready Jazz put on the blue pants and sleeveless shirt along with her blue Jedi robes and walked to her brother's home.

A lot of things had changed in twenty years, robes were now a fashion, and Earth had reverse engineered the technology from Master Favrem's ship and the Star Destroyer to make more advanced weapons and security defenses. Robots; or droids as Master Favrem liked to call them, now walked, rolled, or floated along the streets alongside humans. Jazz made her way through the streets and about three blocks from Danny's house she sensed danger. She turned around and saw a man take out a blaster. Jazz quickly whirled around and Force pushed the man into the building next to him. "AGH!" he yelled in surprise, dropping the blaster. "Why did you take out the blaster?" Jazz asked the man, using the Force to influence his mind. The man said, "I needed the money in the store." "That's not happening," Jazz said as police walked over and took the man and his blaster into their custody. Today was an important day, many foreign leaders and representatives were going to arrive, and the police had to step up to keep them safe.

There were no more interruptions as Jazz made it to Danny and Sam's house. She pushed the doorbell and Sam opened the door in a black and purple dress with her hair brushed straight down her back. "Jazz," Sam said in surprise as they hugged each other, "I thought I'd see you at the takeoff." "Well I just wanted to see how my apprentice was, and give him one last chance to back down," Jazz told her sister-in-law. "No such luck," Sam said, Jazz could sense that her little smile wasn't completely real, "Jack has been talking about nothing else aside from martial arts and Jedi training when he isn't talking about going out to see the larger galaxy." As if on cue they heard two lightsabers activate from the back yard and the sounds of laser blasts being deflected. "Let's make sure he doesn't kill his siblings," Sam sighed as she and Jazz walked out to her back yard.

There they saw Jack, Jazz's apprentice, fighting with his three siblings. Cameron was the one with black hair and glowing green eyes in a white jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves and black CP symbol on her chest with a glowing green sword that Jack just deflected with the blue lightsaber in his left hand. Cameron looked a lot like a taller Sam, and had inherited the standard ghost powers along with Danny's ghost ray and the ability to form her ectoplasmic energy into weapons. Then Jack deflected an ice ray from his brother Jerry. Jerry was flying above him with black hair and green eyes and wearing a white jumpsuit with sky blue belt, boots, and gloves with sky blue sunglasses. Jerry had to wear glasses in his Human Form and inherited Danny's ice powers and the ability to make copies of himself.

Jack jumped up and avoided a ghost ray from his other sister, Chloe. Chloe had white hair and green eyes and was wearing black and red pants with red boots and a long sleeved black and red tank top with a black glove on her left hand and red glove on her right. She had inherited ghost rays and was even more powerful than Danny in that area. That left Jack himself who landed behind Jerry and Force pushed his brother into Cameron. Jack was a tall, muscular young man in tan and brown robes who instead of inheriting ghost powers was strong in the Force. He looked amazingly like his grandfather except for his brown eyes. Jack supplemented the Jedi training Jazz gave him with martial arts training; he was so proficient that he was already studying the Jar'kai dual wielding lightsaber variants.

Jack spun his lightsabers around and said, "You guys give up yet?" "Not even in your dreams Jack," Jerry told him as he and Chloe blasted ice and ghost rays at him. Jack's lightsabers were a blue blur as he deflected them away from him as Cameron blasted ghost rays at him. Jack jumped up into the air and threw his lightsabers at his siblings, who ceased their assault and scattered. Jack took the opportunity to summon his lightsabers back to his hands and kicked Cameron into Jerry and then Force pushed Chloe into them both, making them all into a pile. "I think that means that I win," Jack said with a big smile. "Ugh, if nothing else, I'm not gonna miss getting my butt kicked by you," Cameron said as she untangled herself from her younger brother and sister and stood up. White rings flew up and down Cameron, Chloe, and Jerry's bodies as they turned back into their Human Forms.

Cameron's black hair turned red and her green eyes purple while her white jumpsuit became a sleeveless white dress and heels while Jerry's black hair turned blonde and green eyes purple while his sunglasses turned into regular glasses while his jumpsuit turned into a blue suit with brown shoes and red tie while Chloe's white hair turned black and green eyes blue while her clothes turned into a black and red dress like their Mom's with black army boots. "You're growing more powerful by the day," Jazz commented as she stepped out. "Aunt Jazz!" her nieces and nephews said as they wrapped her in a group hug. "It feels like only yesterday you three could barely fly and Jack would whack himself on the head whenever he made things float in the air," Jazz said as they let her go. "You're a great teacher, and Shaolin Kempo Karate really helps with my focus," Jack said. "When you're not ogling that blonde girl," Jerry commented and ducked his brother's dope slap. "So anyway, do you think you can give him one more lesson Aunt Jazz?" Cameron asked. Jazz checked her watch and said, "We got fifteen minutes before we gotta go." Jack's siblings all had wicked little smiles as they went to stand next to their Mom to give Jazz and Jack space.

Jazz took off her outer robe and used the Force to float it to Sam and Jack did the same. "My powers have doubled since we last sparred, Aunt Jazz," Jack said as he got his lightsabers ready. Jazz shook her head as she saluted him with her lightsaber and said, "Twice the pride, Jack, and double the fall." Jack moved towards her cautiously, he had learned long ago not to underestimate his Aunt. Jazz suddenly stabbed at him and Jack blocked it with the lightsaber in his left hand and made a slice with the one in his right. Jazz back flipped away from his attack and jumped forward to do a heavy downward slice. Jack blocked the blow with both his lightsabers, leaving his body open for Jazz to open handedly hit his chest and knock him back a few steps. Jazz pressed her advantage and spun around as she advanced and went for a slice at his side. Jack clumsily blocked the strike with one lightsaber that was knocked away and Jazz spun around to attack his other side and knock his other lightsaber away then went down and tripped Jack up to make him fall to the ground.

Jack jumped up and Jazz jumped back to avoid his rising-falling slash and gestured with both hands to rip both lightsabers out of Jack's hands and into the air in front of her where she telekinetically switched them off. "You rely too much on your size and strength still, you're like a tall mountain strong, but not very mobile compared to me," Jazz told him as she sent his lightsabers back to him. Jack put his lightsabers on his belt and nodded, "I got it." "Don't be afraid to be more fluid in the future, you never know what will happen," Jazz told her padawan/nephew and they retrieved their robes from Sam.

**Jof**

An older Jof Favrem looked around at all the humans who had come to see her off. In the twenty years since she had arrived Jof had aged though that age only showed in the wrinkles around her mouth. She had all but given up hope to ever go home after she had killed Kandall Thal and had dedicated herself to teaching Jazz and helping her teach her nephew Jack in turn while documenting all the knowledge she had accumulated over her life. All that had changed three years ago, she felt a massive tremor in the Force, so powerful even young Jack could feel it, as if a great evil had been extinguished. Jof knew then that she could return home. With the help of Danny and his friend Tucker she had managed to convince the people of Earth to help her construct a ship using the remains of the Star Destroyer, TIE fighters, Lambda class shuttles, and her Jedi starfighter.

Her hard work had finally come to fruition a week ago when the ship was finally completed. Jof looked at the ship, it was a tubular like ship, 3.5 meters tall, 61 meters wide and 92 meters long with eight landing legs and eight wings scavenged from the Lambda shuttles the Star Destroyer had along with parts of the TIE fighter's cockpit windows on the side and front cockpit as well as two turbolasers from the Star Destroyer on the top for defense. The outer shell had been the easy part though to construct, it was the engine that was the most difficult to build, but in the end they managed to make an engine small enough to move the craft. The people of Earth dubbed the craft the _Terra Oratoria_, _Earth Ambassador_ in one of their ancient tongues. Jof Favrem decided to go on the platform that had been constructed for the _Terra Oratoria_ and sat at her seat as she waited for the rest of the crew.

Jazz and Jack arrived and Jof stood up and she and her old student bowed in greeting and took their own seats on the platform. It was agreed that the people of Earth would not waste this opportunity to join the wider universe, and agreed to send five ambassadors and four crew members with them. Soon, the five ambassadors and the crew arrived in their limousines. It was agreed that all of Earth's inhabited continents would be represented, Jazz would represent North America.

A tall dark skinned woman in a red dress and head garb, Enina Obioma of Nigeria, representing Africa, walked up and greeted Jazz and Jof with a bow as they did in return. Next came a shorter pale skinned man with blonde hair and blue eyes in a blue suit and red tie, Rolf Wagner of Luxembourg, representing Europe stepped up and greeted those already there with a bow that was returned. An average height man with darker skin, black hair and green eyes who was built like a fighter in a black suit and tie walked up next, Thiago Mata of Brazil, representing South America who curtly nodded to the other representatives and took his seat. He was immediately followed by a shorter woman in a long sleeved green dress with white lilies for decoration; Ju Pan of China, representing Asia gave a deep bow and was greeted in kind before she took her seat. The last representative walked up, a rather lean yet average height man wearing a gray suit and black tie with red hair and blue eyes, Michael Falsworth of Australia, representing the continent of…Australia.

Crowds of people showed up to see them all off; from all over the planet they came, men, women and children of all ages. Jof could spot Jazz's Mother, Maddie, and young Jack's Mother, Sam, and his siblings, Cameron, Jerry, and Chloe in the front row along with Tucker and Valerie Foley and their two sons Omar and Odafin. Suddenly a bright light lit up the sky and everyone looked up to see none other than Danny Phantom flying down. He was as tall as his Father had been and had filled out into a muscular man while his right arm had to be replaced with a robotic duplicate; you could tell because of the blackened metal which arm it was. Jof looked at her own hand, it was more silver in color and skeletal, Danny's was specially made to survive his body's ectoplasmic energy running through it when he activated his powers. Danny flew down next to his wife and everyone cheered as President Olivia Preston ascended the stage and everyone stood up in respect for the older woman.

Once everyone sat back down the President gave her speech, "People of Earth, today may be the greatest day in the history of our planet. Today, members of our species will embark on a journey far past our Solar System to the planets beyond it. Our world will join a great Galactic Community the likes of which previous generations could only have dreamed of. In the future, our descendants will mark this as the beginning of a new era of brotherhood as we join together as a planet and go to meet other species and join with them in the bonds of friendship. With this being said, I now say to our brave ambassadors, as Jedi Master Jof Favrem has said many times; may the Force be with you."

The crowd cheered as the other ambassadors gave speeches of similar length then went on board along with the crew. Eventually Jof, Jazz, and Jack were all that were left. As the three of them went up, Jazz and Jack gave their family and friends one last hug. Maddie told them, "Jack would have been so proud to see you now," and gave them a final goodbye kiss. Jof overheard Omar and Odafin telling Jack, "Don't forget to take lots of pictures of any hat alien girls you see." Cameron, Jerry, and Chloe all told him, "Don't go crazy up there," or, "We'll save some bad guys here for you to beat up when you get back." Finally, Danny and Sam hugged their son and Danny said, "Nothing can stop you now, you're going higher than the sun. But never forget who you are," and Sam said, "We'll always be so proud of you for this." Jack was doing an adequate job of keeping his emotions in check as he, Jazz, and Jof all went onboard the ship and took their places in the pilot deck.

They all buckled down and went to work, "Raising landing gear," Jazz said followed by Jack reporting, "Engines powered up." The _Terra Oratoria _rose up into the air and its wings descended. The ship flew up past Earth's atmosphere and the ship's com link turned on, "Earth to _Terra_, come in." Jof spoke back, "_Terra_ to Earth, we have exited Earth's atmosphere and are passing the moon now." Jof then turned to Jazz and Jack and said, "Set the calculations for the jump to hyperspace." They passed Earth's moon and Jazz said, "Coordinates locked onto the Star Destroyer's last location before its jump to hyperspace." "_Terra_ to Earth, we are about to make the jump to hyperspace, once we do we'll be unable to communicate any further," Jof said into the com link.

"Copy that _Terra_, good luck on your trip," went the com link and Jof turned the connection off. "Jumping to hyperspace in 3…2…1, go!" Jack excitedly said as he pulled the lever and the stars turned into long lines as they made the jump to hyperspace. Jof looked through the window and sighed in relief. "So…what do you think it will be like?" Jack asked. Jof turned to him after setting the autopilot on and told him, "It will be better than when I left it, of that I am certain. The presence that we all felt three years ago, that must have been the Emperor, with him gone the Empire must have been rendered helpless, or at least a mere shadow of its former strength. We'll see once we reach an inhabited planet."

Hours passed by after that, Jof took the time to meditate while Jazz taught Jack a lesson on the more subtle nuances of the Force. Suddenly, the alarm sounded and their ship left hyperspace and saw a titanic Star Destroyer. The _Terra_ shook and Jof said, "They got us in their tractor beam." "Can't we blast our way out?!" Jack yelled. "No, it's too big," Jof told him; then the ship's com link sounded. Jof turned it on and a voice said, "_Renewed Hope_ to unidentified craft, please identify." Jof blinked in surprise at this; that was not the kind of name the Empire used. "What does this mean?" Jazz asked. Jof reached out through the Force and sensed a powerful presence on board. "Stretch out with the Force and see for yourselves," Jof told Jazz and Jack. They did as instructed and Jack said, "Wow, there's someone powerful on that thing." "I don't sense anything bad…this could be good for us," Jazz said. Jof nodded and said into the com link, "_Renewed Hope_, this is the _Terra Oratoria_ of Earth on a diplomatic mission, Captain Jof Favrem speaking."

There was silence on the other side but eventually the voice said, "Captain Favrem, I just received orders to escort you on board the _Renewed Hope_. We have an important official onboard who would like to speak to you and your copilots. Will you allow us to escort you inside?" Jof felt a presence touch her through the Force and she could tell that Jazz and Jack felt it as well while Jack looked nervous.

"Alright, we are going to have to enter your hangar bay as we do not have any way to dock with you," Jof told the _Renewed Hope_. "Understood _Terra Oratoria_, the official will be waiting for you there." The com link connection turned off and Jof piloted the ship onto the titanic Star Destroyer's hangar bay. They landed inside it and the representatives from Earth came out of their rooms to ask, "What's happening?" "We're about to meet an official from whoever is in charge, let us go out first to make sure that it is safe," Jof told the representatives. The representatives agreed to this and Jof, Jazz, and Jack all went to the main door of the _Terra Oratoria_. The door opened up and the ramp went down to show two men in black pants and undershirts and white over shirts with medals displayed prominently and a shorter man in a black robe and a lightsaber hilt dangling from his belt.

Jof felt too late as Jack's panic at the powerful presence finally overcame him and he yelled, "It's a Sith!" "Jack wait!" They were too late as Jack tore off his outer robe and pulled out his lightsabers and jumped at the man in black. Jof then saw that there were many blue clad soldiers there as well now pointing blasters at Jack. "Don't shoot!" the man in black yelled as he Force pushed the men beside him away just in time to dodge Jack's slash. "What now!?" Jazz asked. Jof felt the man in black's intentions and said, "We leave them to it. Jack will not be harmed." Jazz looked nervously as Jack tried another slash that the man in black sidestepped effortlessly.

Jack tried to slash his opponent with both lightsabers from both sides only for the man to jump up into the air and take off his black over robe to reveal a short man in his twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes who finally drew his lightsaber. A green blade sprang to life as Jack threw the lightsaber in his left hand at him. The man swatted the lightsaber aside and blocked Jack's two handed side slash then spun around for his own slash that Jack blocked. As Jof watched the fight she could not help but feel that the man Jack was fighting looked…familiar.

The man Force pushed Jack back and Jack took the opportunity to summon his second lightsaber back to his hand. "You're very well trained," the blonde man told Jack. Jack paused at this then said, "What kind of Sith Lord are you?" "Who said I was Sith?" the blonde man asked in confusion. Jack charged forward to attack and the blonde man blocked all his blows, all three lightsabers were a blur as they battled. Finally, the blonde man spun and sent Jack's lightsabers crashing together then spun his own lightsaber around them, sending them flying from Jack's hands and Force pushed him back to the ramp, where he tripped and fell on his butt.

The blonde man deactivated his lightsaber and summoned Jack's lightsabers to his hands and deactivated them. He took a moment to look at the hilts then walked over to Jack and handed them back to him, "Your aggression is a weakness, and can bring you dangerously close to the Dark Side." Jack took his lightsabers and Jazz went down the ramp to help him up. "I'm so sorry for my apprentice, he has always been overly impulsive, and he has never met another Jedi aside from me and Master Favrem," she apologized to the man with a bow and got Jack to do the same. The man smiled and nodded, "It is alright, I'm just happy to meet another Jedi," and bowed back. Jof then stepped down and bowed in greeting, "I am Jof Favrem; this is Jasmine Fenton, my former apprentice, and her apprentice and nephew, Jack Fenton."

The blonde man bowed to them all and replied, "It is an honor to meet you all. I am Luke Skywalker of the New Republic." Jof's mind finally saw the connection as she said, "You are the son of Anakin Skywalker." Luke Skywalker's eyes widened in shock at this and he asked, "You knew my Father?" Jof explained, "Only in passing. I mostly knew of him from his reputation, he was a great hero of the…Old Republic." Luke Skywalker nodded and said, "Yes, he was." Jof indicated that the representatives could all come down and they introduced themselves. "Welcome, all of you. I must say, this is a great day for the Galaxy, to meet three Jedi and learn of a new planet all in one day is like a dream come true," Luke Skywalker said to them all. As he led them all to their rooms, Jof could only think, _the Force is truly with me._

**The End**

**I would like to thank the following people for their support: t-rex989 for challenging me to write this story and being a constructive critic as I wrote it; Alex Tsukino, Dragonknight-Flameis, GoliathPyroson, Needsalife69, Nomadsgills 79, Zarathos' chain, and pirates99 for favoriting this story; KHfreak21, Stormez the Wolf, and writers4readers for following this story. I would also like to give a special thank you to Alex Tsukino and Goliath Pyroson for reviewing this story. This story, minus the Author's Notes, is 38810 words long, the longest story I have ever written so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading this story. **


End file.
